LA GEMA OSCURA
by CMD
Summary: alguien se quiere tener una gema de gran poder maligno
1. Default Chapter

La gema oscura

Capítulo 1

Hoy decidí escribir otro final para Card Captor Sakura porque quedé especialmente frustrada con el final que le dieron al anime, mi final empieza en la escena en que Sakura va camino a casa, y en el puente del parque Pingüino se encuentra a Syaoran que la esperaba, y levantando su mirada del piso, tímidamente le dice:

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Sakura se impresiona y sólo consigue asentir con la cabeza

Syaoran, recargado en la baranda del puente, juguetea con sus manos, que es la única salida que encuentra para su nerviosismo, y para la tensión que siente al escuchar su corazón latir tan fuerte, no se atreve a darle la cara a Sakura, porque si lo hace, sabe que no podrá contenerse, no podrá ser el niño serio y maduro que todos conocemos, así que decide hablarle a distancia y evadir su mirada hasta donde le sea posible.

-bueno ... yo siento que ...-dice Sakura titubeante, cuando Syaoran la interrumpe diciendo:

-Ayer recibí una llamada de parte de mi madre..... mmmh..... y yo le.... mmh... le conté que todas las cartas Clow habían sido cambiadas y que no sucederán cosas extrañas por estos alrededores-

-ya veo- dice Sakura con inseguridad -disculpa yo sólo ...-

-Me dijo que es tiempo de regresar a casa- Syaoran se separa de la baranda y se aleja dos pasos mas de Sakura, dándole la espalda, mientras ella aún no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar y sólo susurra:

-te iras?- pregunta con la voz entrecortada, millones de sentimientos golpearon el corazón de Sakura en ese momento, tantos que ni siquiera pudo identificarlos, y entonces Syaoran la interrumpe diciendo:

-¿sabes? me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido..... cuando vine por primera vez a este país, lo único que hacía era pensar en mi, sólo quería reunir todas las cartas Clow e incrementar mi nivel de magia, yo sólo quería hacer eso...... en cambio tu..... siempre luchabas con todas tus fuerzas por alguien, ...siempre tomabas en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás....... tienes muchas cualidades de las que yo carezco.- dice el joven chino apretando los puños y mirando al suelo

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡- interrumpe Sakura -¡La primera vez que te vi actuabas de una manera muy seria ,no te dabas por vencido!- (dice con fuerza) -... tu también tienes muchas cualidades de las que yo carezco.....Y por eso, ... por eso...-

Syaoran muestra una leve sonrisa al escuchar lo que Sakura le dice, y en ese momento......

-Muchas gracias, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, nos vemos- dice mientras se echa a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡¡¡ E...Espera Syaoran, no te vayas!!!!!!!!!- Yo siento que...

-¿que siento respecto a Syaoran?- piensa, permanece un momento de pie en el puente mientras ve alejarse a Syaoran y se pregunta si será la última vez que lo vea, las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos y a rodar por sus mejillas, baja la cabeza mirando al suelo y empieza a caminar a casa al mismo tiempo que seca las lágrimas de su rostro. Caminaba desorientada, cabizbaja, tanto que Yukito; que venía siguiéndola desde una calle atrás, empieza a dudar que sea Sakura, pues nunca la había visto tan abatida. Yukito echa a correr para darle alcance y grita su nombre un par de veces pero ella va tan distraída, que ni siquiera se percata de su presencia hasta que se encuentra justo a su lado.

-Hola Sakura- dice el joven Tsukishiro esbozando una gran sonrisa. Sakura con grandes esfuerzos levanta la cabeza y dirige su mirada al joven

-Yukito...- dice desanimada, al ver el rostro de Sakura, Yukito se da cuenta del gran dolor y la confusión de la pequeña.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunta Yukito

Sakura sólo afirma con la cabeza, pero no logra engañar al joven, quien decide, (talvez guiado por su personalidad como guardián) acompañarla hasta su casa para sentirse tranquilo, pero al llegar al umbral de la casa Kinomoto se percata de que Sakura, quien apenas ha pronunciado palabra en todo el camino, está a punto de romper en llanto, la niña gira la perilla de la puerta y en al momento de abrirla Yukito dice:

-¿Puedo pasar?- no creo que sea buen momento para dejarla sola- piensa el joven Tsukishiro. A lo que Sakura responde asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos entran a la casa y Yukito se dirige a la cocina a preparar té mientras Sakura sube a su habitación para quitarse el uniforme y tratar de calmarse, cuando entra a su cuarto, encuentra a Kero volando en medio de la habitación y como ya no soporta mas, rompe en llanto tirándose sobre la almohada de su cama.

-¿Te sientes bien Sakura?- ¿tienes fiebre?- pregunta la bestia delsello.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- seca las lágrimas de sus ojos y se sienta a la orilla de la cama esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pudo, que no engañó en nada a Kero, quien sin embargo prefirió no preguntar.

Sakura se dirigió a su guardarropa de donde sacó lo primero que encontró: una blusa de manga larga rosa y un vestido azul sin manga, adornado con una pequeña flor en el pecho, se vistió y dijo:

-Yukito se encuentra en la sala, será mejor que te quedes aquí y no bajes, yo te traeré la cena mas tarde cuando esté lista.-dijo la pequeña con seriedad.

-Pero Sakura...- dice Kero

-Nos vemos mas tarde- dice Sakura mientras sale por la puerta de su habitación y cierra la puerta.

-Sakura ...- dice Kero preocupado, quedándose sólo y pensativo flotando en medio de la habitación cruzado de brazos0.

Sakura camina hacia la estancia, donde encuentra el inquisidor rostro de Yue que le pregunta: -¿te sientes mejor?- ella sólo responde con una sonrisa fingida, que en nada convence al joven guardián.

-¿Puedes decirme lo que te pasa?-

- es sólo que... es que... yoo... -

Sakura rompe en llanto en medio de la estancia ante los ojos de Yue, quien de inmediato se pone de pie y se dirige hacia ella, con una mano en su hombro la conduce a sentarse, a lo que ella no pone resistencia, sólo pone las manos en si rostro para tratar de esconder sus lágrimas, Yue oculta sus alas, se sienta a su lado y la mira con ternura.

-¿No puedes contármelo?- Sakura levanta la vista para encarar a su interlocutor, entre sollozos le sostiene la mirada unos momentos y se suelta a llorar sobre el regazo del joven de cabello plateado, que despliega una pequeña sonrisa, sin perder la seriedad de su rostro y dice con paciencia:

-Llora... llora todo lo que quieras- Clow una vez nos contó a Kerberus y a mí que existe una leyenda occidental que dice que en la antigua Grecia, el llanto era un privilegio sólo de los dioses del Olimpo, e incluso ellos solo podían ejercer ese privilegio cuando este fuera ofrecido como tributo al rey de los dioses: Zeus, para salvar a la tierra y a la humanidad de las grandes catástrofes que en aquellos tiempos los amenazaban, pero un día los dioses bajaron a la tierra y se horrorizaron de lo que vieron, las personas de la tierra no podían expresar sus más dolorosos sentimientos, no existía la tristeza en la tierra, lo que para algunos no era del todo malo, pero no estar triste no significa ser feliz....... así que los dioses y semidioses que residían en el Olimpo, se revelaron y decidieron ir a ver a su Rey, en la audiencia, convencieron al dios Zeus de que el llanto y al tristeza, debían ser también para los seres mortales de la tierra, y Zeus lo aceptó con una condición, que cada lágrima purificara las almas y los corazones de los mortales, sólo así serían merecedores de tal privilegio, porque tal pureza, igualaría sus espíritus con los de los seres superiores.

El llanto de Sakura cesa, y aún en el amparo de los brazos de Yue, medita lo que éste acaba de contarle, permanecen en silencio un momento y entonces Sakura dice:

-Es que... es que él... - se interrumpe a sí misma nerviosa, y Yue dice:

-¿te sentirías más cómoda hablando con Yukito?- el joven guardián se pone de pie ante el desconcierto de la pequeña, quien seca sus lágrimas y abre sus verdes ojos un poco asombrada, la insignia de las cartas Sakura resplandece sobre el piso -Dejo todo en tus manos, yo he hecho ya todo lo que pude- estas palabras salen de labios de Yue para dirigirse a Yukito quien entiende el mensaje inmediatamente, unas blancas y hermosas alas cubren a Yue de pies a cabeza, dejando al descubierto su alter-ego Yukito quien se puso de rodillas enfrente Sakura, tomó el rostro de la pequeña entre sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, -¿No te das cuenta que tu dolor es también el mío?- Dice, mientras Sakura lo mira asombrada, -Tanto yo como las demás criaturas compartimos tu sufrimiento como si fuera el nuestro- Sakura baja la mirada y dice con suavidad:

-Gracias-

- ¿me dirás lo que te pasa?... o... ¿Puedo adivinar?-dice el muchacho mientras la niña lo mira extrañada.

-Sakura ha encontrado a la persona que más quiere en este mundo- dice el joven con seguridad y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

La niña se sonroja un poco sin levantar la vista, Yukito levanta el rostro de la pequeña sujetando gentilmente la barbilla de ella con su mano, quién se sonroja aún mas, -¿estoy en lo cierto?- dice el muchacho, a lo que Sakura responde afirmativamente, -Pero eso no es motivo de tristeza- al contrario, yo me siento muy contento de que lo hayas encontrado- Sakura no responde.

-¿Se lo has dicho?-

-No- es que yo... - no estoy segura... yo siento que... -

-¿Sabes que siente él por ti?-

-Sí

-¿te lo ha dicho?-

-si- Pero yo no he podido contestarle y parece que no podré hacerlo... él... él debe volver a casa con su familia,... lejos de mi... - mientras dice esto una nueva lágrima corre por su mejilla y Yukito la toma en la yema de su dedo.

-Es el chico que vino de Hong Kong, ¿no es verdad?- Sakura responde afirmando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?-

-Es que... es que yo... no estoy segura de lo que siento por él- dice Sakura bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

-Creo que eso está bastante claro, sólo que no te has dado cuenta, sino fuera tan importante para ti no estarías llorando así, ¿cierto?-

-Eso creo,...pero que tal si me equivoco como cuando pensé ... como cuando pensé ...-

-¿Como cuando pensaste que estabas enamorada de mi?-

-Si- dice Sakura tímidamente cuando se le suben los colores al rostro.

-piensa en lo que sentías por mí entonces........- el joven hace una pausa breve antes de continuar para dar tiempo a que la pequeña reflexione -....... y ahora piensa en lo que sientes por ese chico........ dime si esos sentimientos se parecen-

Sakura comienza a meditar sobre lo que Yukito acaba de decirle:

-Syaoran me gusta... pero es sólo porque somos amigos... ¿sólo es por eso?... ¡no! Es algo diferente... no es lo mismo que siento por Yukito, pero... ¿qué es este sentimiento?- pensaba, Yukito se encontraba en la cocina, y desde ese lugar llamó a Sakura:

-¿esto que siento es? ...... ¿estoy enamorada de Syaoran???...-

Cuando Sakura formula estas preguntas, la insignia de la estrella se ilumina en el piso, luces y destellos iluminan a Sakura por todos lados ante los sorprendidos ojos de Yukito, la energía comienza a concentrarse en un solo punto formando una carta.

-¿Una carta Sakura?- Dice mientras la sostiene entre sus manos, cuando las luces desaparecen, logra ver la carta con claridad, la voltea y ve un corazón, con una corona, flanqueado por alas, esta carta no tiene nombre, pero Sakura entiende con sólo verla lo que significa. La observa fascinada y murmura -mi querido Syaoran- cuando presiona la carta contra su pecho

-¿qué te parece si empezamos a preparar la cena?...... Touya llegará en poco tiempo y seguro tendrá hambre- Dice el joven Yukito, quien prefiere no hacer comentarios para no hacer sentir incómoda a Sakura.

-Si- contesta Sakura.

-Me da gusto ver que ya estas más tranquila-

-Si y todo gracias ti-

-Yo no hice nada- Recuerda que si yo estoy en este mundo es para cuidar de ti, así como tu debes cuidar de las cartas como la nueva dueña-

-Y lo mas importante que debes recordar es que siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, que tienes mucha gente a tu lado que te quiere y que daría la vida por ti sin pensarlo- dice el joven Tsukishiro acercándose a la cara de Sakura.

-Y estoy seguro que ese chico es una de esas personas- dice a Sakura en el oído mientras esta se sonroja.

-¿se habrá molestado porque la dejé sola?... ¿qué clase de respuesta me iba a dar?... Espero que no sea una desagradable... tal vez debí quedarme a escucharla..... pero......¿que era lo que quería decirme????...¿me lo dirá mañana en la escuela???... ¿y si me rechaza???...¿y si sigue enamorada de esa persona????..... sé que no lo soportaré.....no si su repuesta es negativa.

-joven Syaoran.....?- dice una voz mientras toca la puerta de la habitación, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos, Syaoran estaba sentado en el balcón de su habitación, vio el atardecer y las primeras estrellas de la noche, miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, la mayoría de ellas sin respuesta todavía, porque solo había una persona en este mundo que podía responderlas....... sólo esa persona podía acallar sus temores.

-Joven Syaoran, la cena está servida...-dice Wei desde el pasillo.

-Iré enseguida- dice Syaoran poniéndose de pie -después de todo no hay mas que pueda hacer... al menos por hoy... -

Yukito y Sakura pasan el resto de la tarde preparando la cena, mientras que Sakura piensa en la mejor manera de decirle a Syaoran lo que realmente siente por él, ya le ha hecho esperar demasiado, y quisiera hacerlo en ese mismo momento, pero para cuando finalmente se decide, es muy tarde para hacer visitas sociales, Touya llega a casa, se saca la chaqueta y nota el par de zapatos extra en la entrada.

-¿Yuki?- dice extrañado

-Hola Touya- lo recibe el joven Tsukishiro con una gran sonrisa.

-Yuki...No sabia que ibas a venir, hubiera salido antes del trabajo- ¿esperaste mucho?-

-No, la verdad es que me encontré a Sakura de camino a casa y muy amablemente me invitó a cenar con ustedes-

-Ya veo-

-Pero si comes lo que prepara el "Monstruo" te puedes enfermar- dice Touya

-¡Ya te escuché hermano!- dice Sakura desde la cocina con una venita saltada en la frente

-Touya déjala en paz- dice Yukito con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-No sabía que los monstruos tuvieran tan buen oído- dice el joven Kinomoto

-¡¡¡¡¡Hermannooo!!!!!!- dice Sakura con el puño cerrado, una venita en su frente y a punto de pegarle a su hermano.

-Touya- dice Tsukishiro mientras una gotita de sudor pasa por su frente.

Yukito y Sakura sirven la cena para los tres y la ponen en la mesa, pero sin que nadie se de cuenta, Sakura sirve una generosa porción para el pequeño Kero y gustosa la lleva a su habitación.

-¿Adonde vas "monstruo"?- dice Touya a Sakura mientras esta sube la escalera.

-Ahhh?... tengo algo que hacer en mi habitación pero enseguida regreso,- dice mientras una gotita de sudor baja por su frente -Pueden empezar sin mi-

-Esta bien, pero apresúrate o se enfriará tu cena.- dice Touya con desenfado.

Sakura sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación, donde se encuentra Kero, sentado jugando con la consola de los videojuegos.

-¡¡¡La cena!!!- dice Kero mientras graciosamente empieza a flotar por la habitación, -mmmmhhh huele delicioso!!!!!- dice mientras se le abran los ojos como platos y frota sus manitas una con la otra. Sakura deposita la charola en su escritorio y el pequeño guardián se lanza sobre ella.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿Dónde está el postre?!!!!!!- dice mientras voltea a ver a Sakura.

-Aún no lo hemos servido je je je- pero en cuanto terminemos de cenar te lo traeré- dice la pequeña card captor mientras sale de la habitación. Baja las escaleras y se reúne con su hermano y Yukito que amenamente disfrutan de la cena. Al terminar sirven el postre, un pedazo de pastel con fresas que el padre de Sakura había preparado, la niña procura el pedazo mas grande para Yukito, y uno casi igual para el pequeño Kero. Habiendo terminado su cena, Touya y Yukito se ponen de pie y empiezan a recoger la mesa.

-No hace falta, yo puedo hacerlo hermano, Yukito, no se molesten- Dice la maestra de las cartas.

-No es ninguna molestia- dice Yukito sonriente -¿verdad Touya?-

-Así es, además es hora de que los monstruos se vayan a la cama, sino llegarás tarde a clases como siempre, y no hay nada peor que un monstruo impuntual-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermaannnnoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grita Sakura con una venita saltada en su frente -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo no soy ningún monstruo!!!!!!!!!!-

-Touya ya basta- Dice Yukito pacientemente -Sakura: Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana-

-Buenas noches Yukito- Dice subiendo la escalera, con el pedazo de pastel de Kero.

-Que descanses- Dice el joven Guardián.

Sakura entra a su habitación y permanece recargada en la puerta, Kero emocionado a ver su pedazo de pastel, sonríe y se lo arrebata de las manos, lo devora en segundos con grandes bocados, y termina con una gran barriga y una expresión de felicidad y satisfacción, Sakura permanece recargada en la puerta, con una leve sonrisa y sólo murmura:

-Syaoran-

Se dirige a su guardarropa y se pone su pijama, se mira al espejo y se sienta en la orilla de la ventana, mirando la luna y las estrellas, en ese momento experimenta el sentimiento mas fuerte que nunca haya tenido, siente que su corazón va a estallar de amor por Syaoran, -Ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana para verte... mi querido Syaoran...- susurra.

-Sakura, será mejor que te duermas, o no podrás levantarte mañana- Dice Kero.

-Tienes razón......buenas noches Kero-

-buenas noches-

-Será mejor que me vaya-

-si ya es muy tarde........nos veremos mañana Yuki-

-Sí..... hasta mañana-

Yukito se dirige hacia la puerta y se acomoda los zapatos, Touya camina tras él.

-Touya... no dejes sola a Sakura... cuídala mucho-

Touya se sorprende un poco ante el comentario de Yukito, pero solo dice:

-mmhmhjum-

-Hasta mañana-

Sakura se encuentra en un lugar muy oscuro, sólo puede verse a sí misma, y empieza a atemorizarse

-¿hay alguien aquí?-

La única respuesta que recibe es el eco de su propia voz.

-¿alguien me escucha?-

Se dobla cayendo de rodillas en medio de la oscuridad y empieza a llorar, escucha uno pasos que se acercan, se pone de pie rápidamente y seca sus lágrimas

-¿hay alguien ahí? Por favor contésteme!!!!-

Una larga sombra aparece justo enfrente de Sakura, quien se siente intimidada por el gran poder que emana este ser que la deja paralizada de pies a cabeza, una intensa luz proviene de esa esbelta figura, por lo que Sakura no puede verlo con claridad, pero logra reconocer el origen de sus poderes, estos residen en una gema que esta persona lleva incrustada en medio de su frente. La figura y la presencia de esta persona se esfuman, y Sakura cae al suelo débil, en su lugar, aparece la imagen de Syaoran.

-Sakura.....- dice sonriente y extendiéndole la mano.

-Syaoran.......- dice mientras sonríe, trata de ponerse de pie, pero aun esta muy débil.

De pronto un enorme poder golpea a Syaoran por la espalda y éste deja escapar un gemido de dolor, mientras se desploma hacia el frente, ante los incrédulos ojos de Sakura.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Syaoraaan!!!!!!!!!- grita Sakura desesperada, pero para cuando logra ponerse de pie, la figura de Syaoran se ha desvanecido.

-Sakura.. Sakura..- Kero la llamaba repetidamente pero no despertaba

-el despertador estaba sonando, pero tu no despertabas, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?-

Sakura se percata de que la carta "THE DREAM" está flotando y brillando en medio de la habitación, cuando la ve, la carta desciende y se deposita en sus manos.

-¿La carta "Sueño"?- dice intrigada, -¿ qué hace aquí?-

-¿no la invocaste?- dice el leoncito amarillo

-no-

-¿qué soñaste?-

-Soñé... soñé... que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, y después llegaba una persona con un poder tan grande que me paralizaba... -

-¿Sabes quien era esa persona?- interrumpe Kero

-No,... nunca antes había sentido una presencia como esta, era... era... malvada... siniestra-

Sakura se interrumpe a sí misma angustiada.

-También vi... vi a Syaoran... -

-¿¿¿Al mocoso???-

-Si... el poder de esa persona lo atacaba y desaparecía- dice mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas- Y yo... yo... no podía hacer nada por él... no podía ayudarlo-

-Sabes que los sueños que muestra esa carta son premoniciones, eso quiere decir que conocerás a esa persona muy pronto... pero si dices que es tan poderosa, entonces..... debemos estar prevenidos- dice la bestia del sello mientras flota sentado con los brazos cruzados en la habitación

-Sakurita... - dice el pequeño Kero mientras le acaricia la cabeza -¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñé adivinar tu futuro con las cartas Clow????-

-Si peroo... ¿será lo mismo ahora que son cartas Sakura???-

-Si, aunque las cartas han cambiado de dueño y de forma, no han cambiado sus poderes, sólo el origen de los mismos, ya no es Clow, sino tú, podemos intentar averiguar la identidad de nuestro enemigo con ellas-

-está bien... pero también me gustaría consultarlo con Eriol-

-¿No regresó a su país?-

-Así es, pero talvez pueda hablar con él por teléfono.-

-Es buena idea- dice mientras frota su barbilla con su pequeña mano.

Sakura se levanta y se dirige a su escritorio, abre el cajón donde guarda el libro que mantiene selladas a las cartas, abre el seguro del libro, y saca las cartas, las sostiene en su mano y las observa, cierra los ojos: -Por favor... ayúdenme a descifrar este problema-

-Sakura-

-Sí-

-Revuelve las cartas con tu mano izquierda-

-bien!!!!!-

-Córtalas en dos mazos-

-¿así?

-Sí-

-pon un mazo sobre otro-

-esta bien-

-ahora toma una carta y bocabajo ponla en la parte de arriba-

-toma otra y ponla en la parte de abajo-

-muy bien-

-coge otra y ponla a la derecha-

-la siguiente ponla en tu mano-

-coloca una a la izquierda-

-esa ponla en tu mano-

-una en la esquina superior izquierda.... y otra en al derecha...-

-pon otra en tu mano-

-las siguientes en las esquinas de abajo-

-esas fueron todas...¿recuerdas el conjuro?-

-No estoy segura-

-Recuerda que ahora son cartas Sakura, obedecerán tus órdenes de cualquier forma, pon tu mano en cima de ellas y formula una pregunta, debe ser solo una, al menos hasta que aprendas a hacerlo, además no es bueno saber demasiado sobre el futuro, podría meterte en mas problemas.-

Sakura siguió fielmente las indicaciones del pequeño guardián, posó sus manos en las cartas dispuestas sobre la mesa, concentró toda su energía en ellas y preguntó.

-Una presencia maligna está acechando muy cerca de aquí, requiero saber de quién se trata.-

Las cartas sobre la mesa brillaban, y en el piso de la habitación se formó la insignia de Sakura.

- levanta la carta en el centro a la izquierda-

-"El cambio"-

-Levanta ahora la carta situada en el centro a la derecha-

-"La sombra"-

-Toma la carta situada en medio de todas... necesito estar seguro-

-"Ilusión"... ¿qué significa??-

-Lo que me temía... esa presencia maligna ha estado cerca de ti desde el principio y está representada por la sombra que es una de las primeras cartas que capturaste, el "cambio", conjugada con la "ilusión" significa que este ser al que nos enfrentamos está muy bien cubierto, podría ser cualquier persona a tu alrededor-

-¿Cualquier persona a mi alrededor????... como Yukito resulto ser Yue o Eriol... -

-Si, de esa manera... este sujeto fue tan listo al ocultar su identidad y sus poderes, que ni las propias cartas saben a lo que se enfrentan.

-puedes levantar la carta en al centro en la parte superior-

-"La espada".... ¿qué significa? ¿una pelea?-

-La pelea ya está implícita en este asunto, definitivamente este ser tan poderoso no viene en son de paz. "La espada" representa un sacrificio-

-¿un sacrificio? ¿A qué se refiere?-

-alguien en esta batalla se sacrificará-

-¿quién?????-pregunta intranquila

-no lo sé... en estos momentos podría ser cualquiera-

-¡¡¡¡¡Sakura el desayuno está servido!!!!- dice una voz muy madura desde la cocina, se trata nada mas y nada menos que de Fujitaka Kinomoto, que sonriente preparaba el desayuno de toda la familia, mientras Touya disponía la mesa del comedor.

-A es monstruo se le hizo tarde de nuevo-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el sorprendente grito de Sakura retumba por toda la casa-¡¡¡¡¡¡Llegaré tardeeeeeee!!!!!!- exclama mientras corre por toda su habitación buscando su uniforme, su ropa vuela por los aires, incluso cae encima de Kero, que sólo la observa con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-¡¡¡¡Aaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!....¡¡¡debo darme prisa!!!!!!...

Baja corriendo las escaleras, dejando tras de sí una pequeña nube de humo.

-¡¡Buenos días!!-

-¡Buenos días pequeña Sakura!- responde complacido su padre.

-Buenas NOCHES!!!! Monstruo- dice su hermano

-Ya te dije que no soy ningún mostruo!!!!!!!!!!- y no es tan tarde!!!!!!!!-

-Pues con eso gritos si que parecías un monstruo, podrías cantar en la ópera, aunque pensándolo bien ¿quien pagaría por oír tus alaridos?-

-¡¡¡¡¡Hermannnnooooooo!!!!!!- dice mientras una venita se le salta en el puño y le da una patada a Touya Por debajo de la mesa

-Coman antes de que se enfríe- Dice el Sr. Kinomoto.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dicen al unísono.

Sakura devora en algunos segundos todo lo que se encuentra en su plato, mientras su hermano la observa divertido.

-ya ves, también comes como monstruo.-

Sakura decide ignorar el comentario, mientras bebe un gran vaso con jugo, sólo alcanza a oír la puerta de la casa cerrándose detrás de Touya, se levanta de una salto, pone su plato en la cocina, se pone los patines y su equipo de protección. Sale de la casa.

-¡Nos vemos después¡- ¡que tengas buen día en la universidad!-

-¡¡espérame!!-¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermanoo!!!!!-

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura- Dice Yukito sonriente, se agacha recargando sus manos en sus rodillas y se pone a la altura de la niña -¿te sientes mejor?-

-Si-responde Sakura con una modesta sonrisa -no te preocupes-

-¿Se lo dirás? -dice Yuki acercando su rostro al oído de Sakura.

-Si- contesta sonrojada -¿Yukito? ...¿podría hablar con Yue esta tarde? Tengo algo muy importante que consultar con él.

La pregunta extraña un poco a Yukito quien muestra serio su rostro.

-claro-

LoS tres emprenden el camino a clases, Touya los mira con recelo, presiente que algo le han ocultado, y esa sensación no le agrada. Finalmente legan a la escuela de Sakura, se despiden y como todos los días desde lejos Yukito lanza a Sakura un caramelo, mismo que ella sostiene sonriente.

-¡es tardísimo!!!!!!- corre por los pasillos hasta su salón, desliza la puerta para abrirla y entra sonriente.

-¡buenos días!-

-¡buenos días Sakura!- contesta Tomoyo.

Se aproxima a su asiento y se percata de que Syaoran no ha llegado aún.

-¿Syaoran no ha llegado aún?-

-No, aún no... es extraño, el joven Li siempre es muy puntual- afirma Tomoyo.

Sakura baja la mirada y la fija sobre su escritorio, pensaba en Syaoran, ¿cómo le expresaría sus verdaderos sentimientos?, Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, la imagen de Syaoran desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos, era una sensación desgarradora. Su declaración tendría que esperar, lo más urgente ahora era poner al tanto a Syaoran del sueño que había tenido y lo que las cartas le había dicho sobre su nuevo enemigo.

-buenos días Sakura- dicen al mismo tiempo Chiharu, Naoko y Ricca sacando a Sakura de sus reflexiones.

-Buenos días chicas-

La puerta se desliza una vez mas, pero ahora es Syaoran el que entra al salón con la respiración agitada, lanza un suspiro de alivio.

-Llegué a tiempo-

-Buenos días- dice sin levantar la mirada del suelo, mientras coloca su boina sobre la mesa y su mochila a un lado.

-Buenos días- contesta Tomoyo

Sakura siente que su corazón late fuerte, como si fuera a escapar de su pecho, se sonroja solo con sentir la mirada de Syaoran sobre ella, se dispone a voltear para darle los buenos días cuando el profesor Terada entra al aula.

-Buenos días, es hora de comenzar la lección de hoy-

Sakura se siente decepcionada, ha perdido la oportunidad de hablar con Syaoran.

-Tendré que hacerlo en el descanso- piensa mientras da la vuelta a la página de su libro de matemáticas.

-Yuki...-

-dime Touya???-

-¿qué ha pasado con Sakura?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a lo que hablaron esta mañana- Yukito se muestra sorprendido ante el interrogatorio de Touya.

-el que ya no tenga mis poderes no quiere decir que esté ciego o sordo, y no eres muy bueno para mentir ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-Sí-

-aún no estoy seguro, pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo, sino con la persona que vive dentro de mi, pero te puedo decir que Sakura corre un grave peligro-

-ya veo- dice Touya resignado. -¿Por eso se comportó tan extraña el día de ayer? ¿Eso si lo sabes?-

-No, no fue por eso, pero a mi no me corresponde contártelo, así que mejor no me preguntes-

-está bien- Touya baja la cabeza y aprieta firmemente el lápiz que sostenía en sus manos hasta que lo rompe. -esta vez no podré ayudarla en nada-

-y todo porque me diste tus poderes- dice Yukito con una mirada triste.

-Si te los di fue porque sólo en ti confío para protegerla si no lo hago yo mismo- dice Touya mientras sostiene en sus manos el rostro de Yukito quien está un poco sonrojado -Ahora es tu misión protegerla-

-Si- contesta nerviosamente.

Ha sonado la campana del descanso en la primaria Tomoeda, los alumnos salen de sus salones y se disponen a disfrutar de su almuerzo en los jardines de la escuela.

-pue...puedo hablar contigo??- pregunta Sakura tímidamente.

-mmhhh...seguro- responde Firmemente Syaoran.

Sakura camina dirigiéndose hacia una banca situada a la sombra de un árbol al que se le caen las hojas víctimas del viento. Al llegar al lugar, Sakura permanece de pie justo enfrente de la banca, dando la espalda a Li que venía unos metros atrás de ella. Intenta sin mucho éxito calmar los latidos de su corazón, que está tan agitado que pareciera que se detendrá de golpe -Ahora no es el momento propicio para decírselo... debo esperar,...además lo mas importante ahora es ponerlo al tanto del sueño que tuve- piensa mientras permanece de pie, sin darse cuenta que Syaoran ya está sentado en la banca mirándola discretamente. Escondida entre los árboles se encuentra Tomoyo con su cámara de video, Sakura le ha dicho que debía hablar con Li a solas sobre algo muy importante y que después le contaría. -Si Sakura piensa darle a Li su repuesta, ¡no puedo perder la oportunidad de grabar ese gran momento para mi amiga Sakura!-dice entusiasmada mientras los ojos se le iluminan de emoción.

Sakura se avergüenza cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de Syaoran a su lado, éste se da cuenta e intenta romper el hielo.

-¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?. Dice algo impaciente, sabe que su futura felicidad depende de la respuesta de Sakura.

-Yo... bueno...- dice permaneciendo de pie frente a Li, quien se pone de pie ansioso.

-...he tenido un sueño-, Li se muestra decepcionado ante el comentario y vuelve a sentarse un poco cabizbajo, definitivamente no era eso lo que esperaba.

-¿que clase de sueño?- pregunta recargando su cabeza en el respaldo de la banca.

-fue aterrador... me encontraba sola en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada excepto a mi misma, después llegaba frente a mi una persona de con un poder inmenso, un poder tan grande que me paralizaba y luego......- Sakura detiene su relato dudando en decirle o no a Syaoran el final de su sueño.

-¿y luego? ¿Esta persona te atacaba? ¿Supiste quien era? ¿Pudiste verlo?-pregunta inquieto

-no, incluso trate de averiguarlo preguntándoselo a las cartas, pero sigue siendo algo muy confuso-

-¿qué pasó después?-

-después... tu... tu apareciste ante mi... un gran poder te golpeaba por la espalda-mientras dice esto, Sakura se voltea para ocultar las lágrimas que empiezan a nublar sus ojos. Li nuevamente se pone de pie y trata de acercarse a Sakura pero logra contenerse apretando los puños.

-y luego... desaparecías ante mis ojos sin que yo pudiera siquiera moverme para ayudarte- Sakura lucha por contener su llanto pero no lo consigue, las lágrimas ya se han desbordado de sus ojos corriendo por su rostro.

-entiendo ¿y después?- dice aún venciendo las ganas de correr a abrazarla.

-me desperté... la carta "sueño" flotaba en el techo de mi habitación y aterrizó en mis manos-

-Los sueños que muestra esta carta son... premoniciones-

-Lo sé... por eso creí que debía decírtelo-dice mientras intenta eliminar el llanto con las manos. Li finalmente decide acercarse a ella y coloca una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes todo va a estar bien- dice dulcemente-Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-

-pero... es que tu...- dice mientras voltea a verlo aún entre sollozos.

-no me pasará nada- dice con certeza.

-Syaoran yo... yo siento que... -dice y se le suben los colores al rostro, ha dejado de llorar.

-ahora lo más importante es saber la identidad de nuestro enemigo- interrumpe Syaoran ante el rostro sorprendido de Sakura. -¿qué te han dicho las cartas?-

-traté de averiguar el futuro con ellas, específicamente sobre el peligro que se avecina, pero sigue siendo un misterio, las cartas no mostraron nada en concreto- dice mientras toma asiento

-¿qué cartas aparecieron?-

-"la espada" "el cambio" "la sombra" y "la ilusión"-

-"la espada" significa sacrificio... ¿de quién?-

-no lo sé, Kero no me lo dijo-

-"la ilusión" significa que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen... conjugada con "la sombra" que significa escondite y "el cambio" que es metamorfosis, podría ser un disfraz.... el enemigo está entre nosotros- dice convencido.

-si- dice Sakura afirmando con la cabeza -eso fue lo que Kero me dijo.-

-¿te dijo alguna otra cosa Kerberos?-

-Me dijo que el enemigo ha estado cerca de mi desde que empecé a recolectar las cartas Clow, por eso se representó como la sombra, que es una de las primeras cartas que capturé.-

-Esto será un gran problema... ¿puedes volver a consultar con las cartas?-

-no... Kero me dijo que sólo podía hacer una pregunta, porque es peligroso saber demasiado del futuro-

-si... es cierto... algo habrá que hacer... no podemos arriesgarnos a que esa persona nos tome por sorpresa-

-ya le pedí a Yukito que fuera hoy a mi casa para poder consultarlo con Yue también-

-¿Notaste algo mas en esa persona? ¿Habías sentido antes su presencia?- pregunta insistente.

-no, sólo pude identificar el origen de sus poderes, es una gema que lleva incrustada en la frente, pero definitivamente no es alguien a quien yo haya conocido antes-

-entiendo... ¿puedo estar presente cuando hables con Yue? Hay cosas que quisiera preguntarle... -

-claro... Yukito me dijo que estaría ahí esta tarde después de ayudar en la práctica de fútbol.-

Tomoyo observa al par de jóvenes nada complacida, tampoco era lo que esperaba y se encuentra un poco inquieta, no ha podido escuchar nada de la plática, pero no le gusta lo que ve, se sorprende de momento cuando a su lado aparece el pequeño Kero.

-¿pero que haces aquí?-

-vine ver si todo anda bien con Sakura y el mocoso y a ver si tengo la oportunidad de hablar con Yue.-

-¿ocurre algo malo?-

-aun no... pero pronto, muy pronto y debemos estar listos para enfrentar lo que viene-

El comentario de Kero deja a Tomoyo mas angustiada de lo que estaba, el pequeño guardián decide volver casa esperar la llegada de Sakura. Suena la campana y se reanudan las clases, mismas que transcurren sin novedad alguna. Al sonar la campana, finalizan las lecciones del día y Sakura se dirige a su práctica en el club de porristas, tiene un momento para hablar con Tomoyo antes de su ensayo con el coro y le explica lo de su sueño y el nuevo enemigo, pero ya en su práctica, está de lo mas distraída, ha dejado caer el bastón varias veces incluso sobre su cabeza, termina la practica, se cambia el uniforme y sale de la escuela en compañía de Tomoyo, al llegar a la puerta se a encuentra Li esperándola.

-Syaoran... - dice sorprendida

-no me pareció conveniente dejarte sola- dice un poco sonrojado.

Los tres caminan silenciosos y preocupados con rumbo a la casa Kinomoto, a sólo unas horas del atardecer.

-¿qué podremos hacer para descubrir la identidad de este nuevo enemigo?- dice Tomoyo inquieta

-Por ahora solo podemos esperar, tal vez Yue tenga algunas respuestas- Dice Syaoran para tranquilizarla.

Llegan a la casa de Sakura.

-Ya llegamos Kero!!!!!!!- Grita desde la entrada

-Llegamos???? quienes??????- dice mientras baja volando la escalera.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡y ese mocoso!!!!!!!!!!!!....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Tu que haces aquí????????!!!!!!!!!- pregunta enojado. Mientras el y Li intercambian miradas amenazantes que arrebatan una carcajada a Tomoyo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kero Ya basta!!!!!!!!- dice expresamente Sakura

El leoncito responde al regaño y vuela hacia la cocina. Sakura corre a su habitación y se cambia el uniforme y baja inmediatamente para empezar a preparar la cena. Los chicos se instalan en la sala, se puede leer un mensaje en la pizarra:"trabajaré hasta tarde. Touya", se ponen cómodos mientras esperan el retorno de Sakura.

-Li... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dice Tomoyo

-ahhh?... seguro- contesta, se encontraba un poco distraído.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver a Hong Kong?-

-Pues la idea de mi madre era que me marchara lo antes posible... pero... con todo lo que está pasando... no creo que sea prudente irme ahora- Dice serio y pensativo.

Sakura venia bajando la escalera en ese mismo momento

-Es hora de empezar a preparar la cena- Dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos... ¿verdad Li?- Dice Tomoyo sonriendo con un poco de malicia

-ehhh... si- contesta el joven chino -solo debo llamar a casa para avisarle a Wei-

-Puedes usar le teléfono si quieres- dice Sakura amablemente

-Gracias- dice mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia el teléfono, marca el número y una voz le contesta:

-Bueno...... Habla a casa de Li-

-Wei?... soy yo-

-Joven Syaoran, ¿sucede algo malo?-

-No, todo está bien, solo que no llegaré a cenar-

-Está bien... joven? esta mañana, recibí una llamada de "la señora"-

-¿De parte de mi madre?- dice Syaoran sorprendido. Al oír la exclamación de Li, Sakura advierte el significado, la inminente partida de Syaoran a Hong Kong.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-

-Programó su regreso a Hong Kong para este fin de semana- Dice con voz serena.

-¡¡¿estas seguro?!!¡¡Pero si hoy es miércoles!!- dice exaltado, de nuevo Sakura reacciona ante las palabras de Li, pero esta vez es violentamente dejando caer un frasco con pimienta que tenía en las manos.

-"la señora" lo ha preparado todo para partir el viernes-

-Parece que tendré que hablar con ella, aún tengo cosas pendientes aquí- piensa mientras mira detenidamente a Sakura, que trata de controlar la nube de pimienta que ha dejado escapar en la cocina.

-Muy bien hablaremos cuando llegue a casa-

-Joven Syaoran-

-si....-

-Su señora madre también me pidió que le dijera.... que tenga cuidado-

-¿qué tenga cuidado?... eso te dijo???-

-Si-

-Muy bien..nos veremos en casa- Cuelga el teléfono y se hunde en sus pensamientos

-¿mi madre sabrá algo sobre el nuevo enemigo?... de no ser así... ¿por qué me pidió que tuviera cuidado... es muy extraño-

-¡¡¡¡Achisss!!!!!!- -¡¡¡¡¡¡Achooo!!!!!-

Unos estornudos sacan a Syaoran de sus pensamientos, la nube de pimienta ha llegado hasta la sala y lo ataca también a él. Desde la cocina Tomoyo y Sakura siguen estornudando. Syaoran se pone su pañuelo en la nariz y como puede va hacia la cocina (digo como puede porque tanto estornudar le ha hecho llorar los ojos) y abre la ventana, saca su espada y dice: -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RÁFAGA DE VIENTO VEN!!!!!!!!!!- y una gran masa de viento se lleva la nube de pimienta por la ventana, Kero se apresura y viene volando en su forma original desde la otra habitación en donde se encontraba pensando que los chicos eran víctimas de algún ataque.

-¿Qué pasa se encuentran bien?..¿No les pasó nada malo?-

-No Kero no te preocupes estamos bien, es que yo dejé caer el frasco de la pimienta en la cocina e invadió toda la casa haciéndonos estornudar a todos, Syaoran hizo el favor de desparecerla con su magia-

-Ese mocoso... solo puede lucirse si no estoy yo- dice con rostro despreocupado mientras recupera su forma falsa

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KERO!!!!!!- Dice Sakura en tono regañón -Gracias Syaoran-

-No fue nada- contesta sonrojado evadiendo la mirada directa de Sakura.

-Será mejor empezar a hacer la cena- dice Tomoyo

Los tres ponen manos a la obra y en poco mas de una hora la cena está lista, se divierten tanto mientras la preparan que se olvidan por un momento de las preocupaciones que lo agobian.

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura se encontraban entretenidos preparado la cena, cuando suena el teléfono y Sakura corre a contestar.

-Hola?..habla Kinomoto-

-Sakura... soy yo...-

-¿Papá?... ¿ocurre algo malo?-

-No... no es nada malo, solo que tengo que entregar una investigación mañana a primera hora y llegaré muy tarde esta noche así que no me esperen a cenar ¿está bien?-

-Si claro-

-Bueno hija nos veremos después-

-Si... que salga bien todo en tu trabajo-

-Adiós-

Sakura cuelga el teléfono y regresa a la cocina.

-¿porque no van a sentarse a la sala mientras yo preparo algo de té?- dice a Li y a Tomoyo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-dice Syaoran

-No hace falta, pero gracias de todas maneras-

Tomoyo se sienta en el sofá a la izquierda, y li en el mismo a su lado, Sakura se aproxima con una charola que incluye 5 tazas de té y pastel para todos, suena el timbre. Sakura se apresura a abrir la puerta y sonríe cuando ve la esbelta figura de Yukito en la entrada.

-Hola Sakura- apenas alcanza a dar unos pasos dentro de la casa y se convierte en Yue.

-¿De que querías hablarme?- pregunta con seriedad.

-Será mejor que te sientes... esto tomará tiempo-le dice Kero invitándolo a sentarse, comienzan el relato, sin olvidar el mas mínimo detalle.

-¿qué piensas hasta ahora?- pregunta Kero

-estoy temiendo que mis impresiones hayan sido las correctas- dice pensativo

-¿a qué te refieres?...¡habla!!- dice Kero impaciente.

-Yo había sentido esta presencia, como las cartas lo dijeron ha estado ahí desde siempre, al principio, cuando las cartas fueron liberadas del libro y del sello que las guardaba, estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura, además debía preocuparme por mantener mi poder al mínimo para que ni tu ni Sakura pudieran notar mi presencia, después vino el juicio final, luego todos esos sucesos extraños en la ciudad aunados a la presencia de Clow, el cambio de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, estuve a punto de perder mis poderes y desaparecer de este mundo... todos esos acontecimientos atrajeron mi atención de tal manera... que simplemente no pude darme cuenta antes, al igual que ninguno de ustedes... sólo podemos esperara que no sea demasiado tarde para hacer algo....

-¿sabes de quién se trata?- pregunta Syaoran

-Por ahora no tengo certeza de nada y no me gustaría hablar hasta estar seguro- responde evadiendo la mirada inquisidora de Li. -¿que clase de respuesta es esa? Si sabe algo... ¿no debería decírnoslo?... aunque... por otro lado... el es uno de los guardianes que protegen a Sakura... si no dice lo que sabe... es posible que tenga una buena razón... -concluye el joven Chino mientras da un gran sorbo a su taza de té con lo ojos cerrados, finalmente decide no preguntar mas y se limita a escuchar atentamente todo lo que se dice en la reunión.

-¿quieres decir que tu has sentido antes esta presencia?- pregunta Sakura intrigada

-si... pero definitivamente no es la misma que antes, sus poderes han aumentado considerablemente- dice pensativo el joven guardián.

-¿qué tan poderoso es ese ser?...lo sabes???- pregunta Sakura interesada

-lo suficiente como para que la carta "sueño" lo notara y buscara la manera de hacértelo saber-

-¿Podría ser más poderosa que le mismo mago Clow?-

-es posible... - dice con gran seriedad -pero como dije antes, no puedo estar seguro de nada... al menos hasta que se haga presente este ser-

Sakura muestra una expresión de gran angustia ante la repuesta de Yue - puede ser mas poderoso incluso que el mago Clow, que es la persona con mayor poder a la que me he enfrentado, ¿como podría yo vencerlo?- piensa.

-¡¡¡¡No me gusta esa expresión!!!!... de que sirve que te angusties ahora... Sakura ya quita esa cara de preocupación, poniéndote así no vas a arreglar nada- dice kero alterado

-pero... es que yo... -

-Sakura... Kero tiene razón... a todos nos gusta mas tu dulce sonrisa... ¿verdad Li?- dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa

-ahhh... si- dice Syaoran con la cara roja

Suena el teléfono y Sakura corre a contestar.

-¿Sí?... habla Kinomoto-

-ha pasado tiempo.... querida Sakura-

-¿Eriol?- al oír este nombre Yue y Syaoran se ponen de pie

-¿es él?- pregunta Yue ansioso, Sakura afirma con la cabeza.

-Déjame hablar con el- Sakura entrega el auricular sin oponer resistencia, está muy impresionada, en el fondo intuye lo que la llamada de Eriol significa.

-¿Clow.... eres tu?-

-Si Yue... ¿Lo has sentido?-

-Te refieres a.... -

-Si, pero modera tus palabras, no quiero alarmar a Sakura y a los demás-

-¿Sabes de quién se trata?-

-Me temo que de alguien de nuestro pasado-

-Eso pensé... ¿qué podemos hacer?-

-Cuando llegue hablaremos... voy camino al aeropuerto, llegaré mañana en la tarde, por favor avísale a Sakura-

-Así lo haré-

-Nos veremos pronto-

-Si- al colgar el teléfono, Yue se prepara para hacer el gran anuncio.

-Clow llegará mañana en la tarde-

-¿quieres decir que Eriol vendrá?- dice Sakura mientras piensa...- este asunto podría ser mas peligroso de lo que creí-... -¿que mas te ha dicho?- pregunta

-nada mas- ante esa repuesta, de nuevo Syaoran siente que Yue oculta algo, al menos que sabe mas de lo que dice, pero de nuevo decide callar sus sopechas.

-Creo que por hoy ya se ha hablado mucho...¿porque no servimos la cena?.. kero ya debe tener hambre...¿no es así kero?- pregunta Tomoyo guiñándole el ojo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ssssiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!... ¡la cena la cena la cena!- tarareaba el pequeño leoncito, había entendido el mensaje de Tomoyo, lo que esta pretendía era romper la atmósfera de tensión que estaba agobiando a Sakura y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo. Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la cocina para empezar a servir la cena, Li por su parte dispone en la mesa los lugares da cada uno de lo presentes.

-Creo que debemos hablar en privado- Dice Kero a Yue.

-De acuerdo- ambos guardianes se dirigen al tejado de la casa de Sakura, Kero ha tomado su forma original y Yue toma asiento mientras mira la luna.

-¿qué es lo que has sentido?..¿de quién se trata?- pregunta Kero impaciente

-Lo sabes, sólo que no has querido darte cuenta, por alguna razón quieres evadir la posibilidad de que sea...- se interrumpe a si mismo hundiéndose en sus pensamientos

-Te refieres a...-

-Si-

-pero...después de tanto tiempo...¿cómo hubiera podido sobrevivir?...sin el poder de Clow-

-No lo se... pero eso explicaría la piedra mágica que según Sakura es la fuente de su magia-

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero esas respuestas sólo las tiene Clow, todo lo que podemos hacer pos ahora es esperar su llegada y proteger a Sakura, si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, corre un gran peligro...¿te quedarás esta noche?-

-No creo que sea conveniente, Yukito tiene un examen mañana, además Touya ya sospecha y no quiero que intervenga-

-¿Yue preocupado por los demás?...¡increíble!-

-No te confundas...sólo no quiero que se entrometa... entre menos gente se encuentre en peligro es mejor-

-si claro...- dice Kero complaciente

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kero, Yue la cena está servida!!!!!!!- grita Sakura desde la cocina.

-Dejemos esto para después-

Ambos guardianes entran a la casa, Kero toma su identidad falsa mientras Yue esconde sus alas.

-¿Dónde han estado?..los estábamos esperando- dice Sakura, los guardianes se miran el uno al otro sin poder dar una respuesta.

-Bueno ... es que ...nosotros....- titubea Kero y Sakura interrumpe

-Yue...- dice mientras se acerca a él. -Yo se que tu nunca comes nada... pero... ¿crees que a Yukito le gustaría cenar con nosotros?- Yue se muestra sorprendido ante la petición de la pequeña y después inicia su transformación, apareciendo Yukito.

-Claro que me gustaría cenar con ustedes- dice sonriente el gentil joven.

Todos toman asiento en el comedor, Kero en la cabecera de la mesa, Sakura y Tomoyo a su izquierda, Syaoran y Yukito a su derecha, Li se ha sentado justo enfrente de Sakura. Todos disfrutan de la cena haciendo uno que otro comentario sin importancia, sin embargo se ven felices y gustosos de compartir ese momento de tranquilidad.

-Entonces está decidido... esta noche te quedarás a dormir en mi casa- Dice Sakura a Tomoyo quien acepta encantada.

-Solo necesito avisarle a mi mamá y a mis guardaespaldas- dice Tomoyo mientras se levanta de la mesa con dirección al teléfono.

La conversación se anima en la mesa mientras todos disfrutan del postre y Tomoyo regresa a su asiento.

-¿Te ha dado permiso?- pregunta Sakura

-aún no ha regresado de la oficina, pero le he dejado un recado, si me quedó en tu casa no creo que se oponga..sólo debo esperara a mis guardaespaldas-

-¿vendrán?- dice intrigada

-si, van a traerme todas mis cosas y... ¡el nuevo traje que quiero que te pruebes"- dice entusiasmada.

-je je je je je... - dice Sakura mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su cabeza

-Creo que es hora de irme- dice Li poniéndose de pie.

-Si..yo también ya debo irme- Dice Yukito.

-Pero...¿tan pronto?.... aún es temprano- dice Sakura intentando convencer a ambos jóvenes.

-Si.. pero es que debo estudiar tengo un examen mañana- dice Yuki

-entonces discúlpame por entretenerte toda la tarde- Sakura se disculpa. -¿y tu Syaoran?- dice un poco sonrojada.

-ahhh?.... bueno yo... es que hay cosas en casa que debo atender- dice sorprendido ante la pregunta.

-ya veo..¿nos veremos mañana?- pregunta inquieta

-ehh...si claro...- responde nervioso.

Se despiden y Sakura acompaña a los chicos a la puerta, Yukito dice adiós ondeando la mano mientras camina y Syaoran se retrasa un poco, se acerca a Sakura quien de inmediato siente latir su corazón muy fuerte.

-escucha yoo.... - dice el joven Li mientras Sakura lo observa impaciente

-yo.. quiero... yo quiero que sepas...- Sakura lo mira expectante y sonrojada.

-yo quiero que sepas... que puedes llamarme si estas en problemas...- dice finalmente el joven chino, a lo que Sakura se muestra decepcionada, (ya saben porque) -No importa la hora que sea, siempre estaré listo para ayudarte.-

Sakura responde sintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo -gracias- tímidamente. Tomoyo que se encontraba en el umbral de la casa con su cámara de video también se muestra decepcionada, esta no era la escena que esperaba presenciar.

Sakura entra a la casa y se le ocurre una idea.

-Kero, si utilizo la carta del sueño, talvez pueda volver a ver a ese enemigo tan misterioso y descubrir su identidad- dice convencida.

-Podríamos intentarlo, pero no te garantizo que funcione esta vez-

-intentémoslo entonces- dice con entusiasmo

Syaoran y Yukito debían caminar juntos unas calles antes de separase para ir a sus respectivos hogares, Yukito aprovecha la ocasión para interrogara Syaoran.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dice Yukito.

-ahhh... si- responde Li

-tu quieres mucho a Sakura ¿verdad?- Li se sonroja de inmediato al escuchar la pregunta, baja la mirada -bue..no...yoo...-.

-eso pensé..pero ..entonces ¿porqué no se lo dices?- dice el joven Tsukishiro

-ya se lo dije, ella sabe lo que siento- dice bajando el tono de su voz. -creo que ella no siente lo mismo por mi?- dice Li con una expresión de tristeza.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta, pero recuerda que tu sólo le dijiste que te gustaba, y creo que tus sentimientos han ido mas allá de eso, ¿no te parece?-

-¿Ella te lo ha dicho?- pregunta muy avergonzado, con los colores en el rostro.

-eso no es lo que importa, lo importante ahora es que si piensas irte debes ser totalmente sincero con ella- dice con una gran sonrisa

-peroo...- dice indeciso el joven chino

-Bueno yo me voy por aquí..... nos veremos después- dice mientras toma su propio rumbo y se aleja unos metros de Li .-Ten mucho cuidado- dice serio el joven Yukito. A lo que Syaoran responde con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

-¿por que me habrá dicho eso?- piensa mientras camina casa

-Tomoyo, si algo malo llegará sucederme por favor te pido que llames de inmediato a Syaoran, el dijo que no importaba la hora... ¿lo harás?-

-claro.. lo que tu digas.. Kero yo nos quedaremos vigilando mientras duermes ¿verdad?-

-Si- responde Kero en su forma original.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SUEÑO!!!!!!!!!!!!- Sakura en su habitación a requerido de los poderes de esta carta, se acomoda y se dispone a dormir con el báculo de la estrella en la mano, se ha propuesto no pensar mas en Syaoran porque de hacerlo, sabe que no podrá conciliar el sueño. Tomoyo decide trabajar en un nuevo traje para Sakura para distraerse un poco de la situación. Kero se ha echado en el piso, sólo pensando en todo lo que se habló aquella tarde, planeando las preguntas que hará a Clow y un poco preocupado por Sakura, con respecto a lo que dijo Yue, en eso prefiere no pensar.

Son casi las ocho de la noche en la casa Li, después de hablar con Wei sobre la llamada de su madre, Syaoran se retira a su recámara.

-la llamaré mañana temprano- dice mientras se pone la pijama -necesito arreglar esto, debo quedarme el mayor tiempo posible... pero... ¿cuál es mi verdadera razón? Es por el nuevo enemigo o es sólo por ella... ella... ¿qué habrá querido decir esa persona? (Yukito)... ¿porqué sabe tanto? Bueno ella debe habérselo contado, pero si lo hizo fue porque...-

Sakura yace dormida en su cama mientras la carta "sueño" brilla en medio de la habitación, Tomoyo sigue cosiendo el nuevo taje que ha confeccionado para Sakura, Kero se ha acomodado fielmente a los pies de la cama de Sakura, ambos velando su sueño, no conversan para no despertarla. Han pasado ya tres horas y no hay ningún cambio, Sakura sigue durmiendo y Kero comienza a impacientarse.

Por su parte Li no logra conciliar el sueño, das vueltas y vueltas en la cama, pero no logra dormir, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Se sienta en su cama con medio cuerpo aún bajo las sábanas y mira el vacío, es rostro sonriente de Sakura viene a su mente.

-¡¡¡¡¡aaahhhhh!!!!!!- exclama -¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿por qué siempre estoy pensando en ella????????!!!!!!- dice mientras sacude su cabeza de un lado al otro

-tampoco se porque pierdo el tiempo en preguntas tan tontas, yo se cuál es la respuesta y también se que esa persona tiene razón, debo decírselo, mis sentimientos han ido mas allá y ella debe saberlo, pero si después de todo he de irme..¿no será mas doloroso?- piensa mientras se levanta de la cama y se dirige a su guardarropa, se pone encima lo primero que encuentra, toma su espada y empieza a practicar.

-¿qué tan peligroso puede ser este nuevo enemigo?... pero si todos están tan preocupados... al reencarnación de Clow va a volver sólo por eso... y lo que me ha dicho mi madre... y todo eso que Yue sabe y no quiere decir... el sueño de Sakura... todo esto es tan extraño.......-

Sakura despierta de golpe, sudorosa y agitada, inmediatamente Tomoyo y Kero se ponen de pie.

-¿estas bien Sakura?- dice Tomoyo preocupada

-¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?...¿pudiste ver algo?- pregunta Kero

-He visto... he tenido el mismo sueño...pero esta vez... esta vez fue diferente- dice absorta.

-¿qué fue lo que viste?- pregunta Kero ansioso

-vi...el tablero de Syaoran- dice distraída con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

-¿el tablero de Li?- dice Tomoyo intrigada

-si... y... esa persona... no tiene buenas intenciones... es una presencia aterradora y sobre todo muy poderosa-

-¿Pudiste ver su rostro?-

-No pero...esto es algo difícil de explicar, aunque no lo haya visto, su imagen se va formando poco a poco en mi mente, pero aún no puedo verla claramente...es como borrosa-

-¿Hay algo en especial que puedas ver?-pregunta Kero.

-es... tiene...... tiene cabello largo... y es de color rojo.... rojo como el fuego... pero está amarrado en una coleta como el de Yue, aunque por delante lo lleva bastante corto-

Sakura se encuentra en una especie de trance, está distraída y sus movimientos son lentos, como en un estado de shock.

-Llamaré a Li- anuncia Tomoyo con el teléfono en la mano.

-Bueno?- contesta tímida la voz de Syaoran

-Li?- dice Tomoyo

-Daidouji??...¿ha sucedido algo???...¿ella está bien??- pregunta Li con impaciencia

-Déjame hablar con el.....- dice Sakura muy decidida

-Syaoran?...habla Sakura-

-¿estas bien?....¿no te pasó nada malo?- dice Li preocupado

-estoy bien.... pero necesito que me ayudes con algo-

-claro....¿estas en problemas?- pregunta modestamente

-No..por ahora todo está bien pero necesito que vengas enseguida- dice determinante

-Voy para allá-

-pero Syaoran...-

-Dime...-

-Necesito que traigas el tablero que usabas para encontrar las cartas Clow-

-el tablero???????...para que lo quieres????- dice intrigado el joven chino

-después te explico pero es muy urgente que lo traigas-

-está bien voy en camino.-

Sakura corta la llamada con un suspiro y deposita el teléfono en su cama mientras se levanta y comienza a vestirse nuevamente (no puede recibir a Syaoran en pijama)

-bajaré a preparar un poco de té- dice Sakura mientras camina rumbo a la puerta de su habitación.

-te acompaño- dice Tomoyo

-Sakura?...- pregunta la joven heredera

-¿no le parecerá extraño a tu hermano que Li te visite tan tarde?-

-Tienes razón no había pensado en eso- dice Sakura pensativa -tendré que pensar en algo-

En ese momento suena el teléfono...

-Hola?..habla Kinomoto-

-Sakura?... ¿que haces despierta tan tarde?-

-hermano?.. ja ja ja ..-ríe nerviosamente -es que me dio hambre y bajé a comer algo...- ha dicho lo primero que se ocurrió -¿qué sucede?-

-me quedaré a dormir en casa de Yukito vamos a estudiar para el examen de mañana...¿podrías avisarle a papá?- dice el joven Touya

-Claro, yo le diré- Sakura prefiere no mencionar que su padre no está en la casa y que muy probablemente trabaje toda la noche.

-está bien.... y ya vete a dormir "monstruo"-

-si hermano enseguida voy-

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta Yukito a Touya que cuelga el teléfono asombrado

-Sakura...está muy extraña-

-¿a qué te refieres?- Yukito finge una cara de incógnita (obviamente el sí sabe lo que ocurre con Sakura)

-Está despierta a estas horas y además no me retó por decirle monstruo...- dice Touya preocupado

-no te preocupes, seguramente está un poco adormilada, tal vez ni siquiera puso atención en lo que dijiste- Dice Yukito convincente.

-tal vez tengas razón...pero ....creo que debería ir a casa-

-No...ya es muy tarde y lo mejor es que te quedes aquí... estoy seguro de que no hay ningún problema en tu casa... pero si tienes dudas ¿porqué no vuelves llamar?-

-Creo que estas en lo cierto, son imaginaciones mías- dice Touya finalmente convencido

Syaoran se levanta de la cama y se viste de nuevo, se pone unos jeans azules, una playera roja y zapatos tenis, guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo, abre uno de los cajones de la cómoda y lo ve, ahí está.... es el tablero que utilizó tiempo atrás para detectar la presencia de las cartas Clow, lo toma entre sus manos y lo ve por uno instantes, recuerda lo urgente de la situación, se pone una chaqueta y Sale de su casa a toda prisa... con destino a la casa de Sakura.

-¿Para que querrá el tablero?... todas las cartas Clow han sido cambiadas...no lo entiendo- piensa mientras sigue corriendo a toda prisa, cuando dobla en la esquina de la calle de Sakura saca el tablero del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo ve, en ese momento empieza una luz empieza a parpadear en el tablero, lo mira sorprendido -¿de que se trata?..este poder-

Habiendo colgado el teléfono, Sakura suspira aliviada voltea sonriente hacia Tomoyo

-Mi hermano se quedará esta noche en casa de Yukito, parece que no habrá problema por eso.-

-¡que bueno! Pero.... ¿porqué no te lo había dicho el joven Yukito cuando estuvo aquí?-

-cero que ni el mismo lo sabía... es mas... creo que Yukito lo ideó para que Touya no intervenga...sobre todo ahora que no tiene poderes- al decir esto, Sakura una expresión de tristeza

-No te preocupes todo estará bien- dice Tomoyo tomando la cara de Sakura con sus dos manos

-Si..tienes razón...- dice Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento, Sakura siente súbitamente la presencia maligna que ha sentido en sus sueños. Kero baja inmediatamente de la habitación de Sakura.

-es él...- dice Sakura mirando hacia el espacio

-¿de que hablas?- pregunta Tomoyo

-¿lo has sentido Kero?-

-si- responde Kero

-¡llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella..... muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quine aceptó la misión contigo!....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LIBÉRATE!!!!!!- La llave obedece las ordenes de su ama y se transforma al instante en báculo mientras la insignia de Sakura resplandece bajo sus pies, pone la mano en su bolsillo para sentir las cartas y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-¿qué pasa?- dice Tomoyo alterada

-es la presencia que he sentido en mi sueño...está ahí afuera-

-¿no será muy peligroso?- dice Tomoyo angustiada

-Tengo que hacerlo- dice Sakura decidida

-Yo iré contigo- dice la bestia Kerberos

-Sakura... ten cuidado- dice Tomoyo mortificada

-si- responde Sakura sonriente, abre la puerta de su casa con cautela, siente como si esta presencia la golpeara, voltea a ver a Kero que ha estado sorprendentemente callado desde que contó el segundo sueño que tubo.

-no es momento de preocuparme por el- piensa, da unos pasos fuera de la casa y de inmediato nota un resplandor que proviene de la calle, un luz que se refleja hacia el cielo, como un reflector, pero es pura magia, y es una magia que Sakura conoce de sobra, llega a la reja de la entrada y de inmediato ve que el origen esa luz es el tablero, clocado obre Syaoran que yace inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡¡¡Syaoran....!!!!!!- grita Sakura desde la reja y sale corriendo hacia él, llegando ahí se arrodilla y el tablero deja de brillar, deja su báculo a un lado, pone su cabeza de lado sobre el pecho del pequeño, para alivio de Sakura, el corazón de Li aún late, Sakura lo mira mas serena, pero aún preocupada, que pudo haberle causado esto, no estaba herido de ninguna parte, sin embargo estaba ahí en plena calle desfallecido. Kero permaneció callado y pensativo al lado de Sakura quien aún observaba a Li.

Syaoran comenzó a despertar, a Sakura le pareció mas prudente no moverlo, así que aún en la calle, comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el angustiado rostro de Sakura, aunque a Li le pareció la visión mas hermosa que hubiera tenido jamás.

-Syaoran..¿estas bien?-

-Eso creo...no se lo que pasó- dice aún aturdido

-¿porque estabas aquí afuera? Y el tablero estaba brillando...-

-El tablero?????....- reacciona de golpe y sale de su letargo alterado -¡el tablero!.. la presencia...¿la sentiste?- dice exaltado. Sakura responde afirmando con la cabeza.

-Entremos a la casa- dice Kero.

Li tiene algunos problemas para ponerse de pie y se apoya en el hombro de Sakura para caminar.

-¿estas herido?...¿te duele algo?-

-No...estoy bien sólo estoy un poco débil-

Entran a la casa, Tomoyo daba vueltas por toda la estancia tratando de calmarse.

-¡Sakura!... ¿estas bien?- dice ansiosa - Li!!..¿qué te pasó?-

-Estoy bien no te preocupes..... ayúdame a llevarlo a la sala- las dos ayudan a Syaoran a recostarse en el sillón de la sala

-qué sucedió allá afuera?....¿por qué estaba inconsciente cuando te encontramos?-

-No lo se..- dice sentándose y sosteniendo un taza de té que Tomoyo le había dado, venía para acá y al dar la vuelta en la esquina..... sucedió algo, el tablero empezó a brillar, me detuve para verlo y sentí esa presencia, no me dio tiempo se hacer nada mas, un poder comenzó a apoderarse de mi...no supe de lo que trataba, pero no pude controlar mi propio cuerpo.... empecé a perder el aliento, como si algo me asfixiara, caí al suelo de golpe, no pude dejar de jadear, mi mente comenzó a nublarse y empecé a desvanecerme hasta que perdí el conocimiento-

-cuando esta presencia te atacó...¿pudiste ver de quien se trataba?- pregunta Sakura

-No fue un ataque..fue mas bien como si tratara de tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, pero como no se lo permití, me inmovilizó y me quito toda la energía, por eso en estos momentos me encuentro débil- Dice mientras observa como el té se mueve en la taza

-Pero eso no explica lo del tablero.....¿tu sabias que esto iba a pasar?.....¿porqué me pediste que lo trajera?- pregunta li con terquedad

-No, no lo sabía... si te pedí que lo trajeras fue porque tuve el mismo sueño que la noche anterior... pero esta vez lo único diferente fue que pude ver fue tu tablero-

-No lo entiendo..... este tablero fue creado para detectar la presencia de las cartas Clow.... si todas han sido convertidas a cartas Sakura, este tablero no tiene ninguna utilidad- dice Syaoran

-Te equivocas.....- dice Kero -ese tablero lo creo Clow para detectar la presencia de las criaturas creadas con su magia, pero eso no sólo se refiere a las cartas, sino a todos los seres que usan su magia, al menos en esencia, como Yue y como yo.

-¿qué quieres decir?- dice Sakura incrédula

-¿te refieres a que esta presencia maligna fue creada por Clow? ¿Eso estas tratando de decirnos??- Reitera Syaoran.

-Será mejor que esas respuestas se las proporcione le propio Clow- Dice Kero con seriedad.

-pero Kero...- Dice Sakura

-Por hoy ha sido suficiente, deben ir mañana a la escuela así que lo mejor será que vayan a dormir- responde formal

-Supongo que la buena noticia es que con ese tablero se puede hallar a la persona con esa presencia tan maligna- Dice Tomoyo decepcionada

-Creo que tu deberías conservarlo- dice Syaoran refiriéndose a Sakura quien rehúsa con la cabeza.

-Ese tablero es tuyo Syaoran, si alguien debe guardarlo, ese eres tu- dice mirándole a los ojos

-Pero estos nuevos poderes que ha desarrollado este Tablero.....son desconocidos para mi... creo que en una emergencia no sabría que hacer.... además tu sabes mas de este ser malvado que yo- dice intentando convencer a Sakura quien de nuevo niega con la cabeza

-Tu siempre has sabido que hacer en situaciones de riesgo....siempre me has ayudado mucho- dice mientras arruga la tela de su vestido entre sus nerviosas manos -además si no fuera por este tablero no hubiera sabido en donde estabas ni hubiera podido ayudarte hace un momento....por eso creo que tu debes quedarte con el...... también necesito que hagamos una promesa-

-¿promesa?- pregunta Li curioso

-Necesito que me prometas que la próxima vez que estés en problemas me llamaras no importa la hora.... ¿lo harás?-

-pero... - replica en un principio, pero después accede sin problemas -está bien-

-Creo que ya debo irme, nos veremos en la escuela- dice mientras se enfila hacia la puerta

-Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- responden Sakura y Tomoyo, la pequeña card captor aún está un poco preocupada por el estado de Syaoran después de aquel suceso.

-¡¡¡¡¡Espera!!!!- grita de repente -No creo que sea conveniente que te vayas solo a casa en esas condiciones, aún estas muy débil.- dice angustiada.

-No te preocupes estaré bien- dice Syaoran con una leve sonrisa

-De cualquier forma........¡¡¡¡¡¡FLOTE!!!!!!!!!- de inmediato aparece la forma original de la carta, un globo. -¡¡Lleva a Syaoran de regreso a casa sano y salvo!!- ordena a la carta

-Kero acompaña a Syaoran a casa- dice Sakura demandante

-¡pero porque yo!...¡no voy a acompañar a ese mocoso!- dice enojado

-muy bien entonces lo haré yo..........¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VUELO!!!!!!!!- las alas aparecen en la espalda de Sakura -pero no habrá postre para ti mañana- dice con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!...........ay está bien acompañaré al mocoso, pero tu te vas a la cama ahora- Dice resignado

-¡si!- dice sonriente y complacida -gracias Kero-

-Lo que tengo que hacer por un pedazo de pastel- dice el león con lágrimas en los ojos y Syaoran detrás de él tiene una vena tan congestionada en la frente que parece que le estallará. Sakura con un movimiento de su mano hace desaparecer las alas de su espalda y volver al báculo a la forma de llave.

-Hasta mañana- dice mientras sube las escaleras


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

En el Capítulo anterior, contrario a los deseos de ambos, Syaoran  
era escoltado a casa por el guardián Kerberus.

Syaoran observa discretamente al guardián todo el camino, hasta que este  
finalmente se da cuenta.  
-Tú lo sabes ¿verdad?- dice Syaoran con tranquilidad  
-¿de que hablas mocoso?- dice Kero con enfado  
-tu sabes la verdadera identidad de nuestro enemigo- dice convencido  
-Por ahora eso no es importante- dice Kero nervioso  
-¡Claro que es importante!...¡¿no te das cuenta de que mientras más sepamos,  
mejor podremos protegerla?! .... ella corre un gran peligro en estos  
momentos... y ni siquiera sé si podré hacer algo para ayudarla- dice con  
impotencia-¡¡y tu que si puedes ayudarla te quedas callado!!!- reprocha el   
hechicero-¡¡¡¡Tu y Yue que son sus guardianes, no hacen nada pos  
ayudarla!!!!!- dice alzando la voz desafiante  
-Cálmate un poco ¿quieres?... por ahora no hay nada que hacer créeme... todo  
se aclarará cuando llegue Clow- dice seriamente  
-Perooo.... - dice Li  
-No hay nada mas que decir por el momento, todas las respuestas las dará   
Clow mañana- dice el enorme guardián mientras Li desciende del globo, el  
poder de la carta desaparece y Kero se aleja volando.  
-Mañana....- dice el joven Li desde el balcón de su habitación  
-¿por qué le habré dado explicaciones a ese mocoso?...lo que yo haga después  
de todo no es de su incumbencia, pero estaba tan preocupado por Sakura que  
yo sólo pude sentirme culpable.... pero y si tiene razón.... y si debimos  
haberlo dicho todo desde le principio.... de cualquier forma ya es demasiado   
tarde- piensa mientras emprende el vuelo de regreso a casa.

Li permanece en el balcón uno minutos, pensando en  
tantas cosas, que siente que su cabeza va a estallar, se quita la chaqueta y   
empieza a repasar todas las posiciones y golpes de artes marciales que sabe,  
da golpes al espacio por doquier, lo hace con todas sus fuerzas, pretende  
agotar sus energías para no seguir pensando, para no sentirse tan agobiado,  
practica hasta que cae al suelo rendido, no puede mas así que con la poca   
fuerza que le queda, entra a su habitación, se pone la pijama y se deja  
caer en la cama, donde de inmediato se queda dormido.

Los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana iluminan la  
habitación de Sakura, quien de inmediato abre los ojos y se estira   
bostezando.  
-bueno días Tomoyo- dice sonriente pero para cuando voltea, encuentra el  
cuarto vacío y una nota sobre el escritorio.  
"Mis guardaespaldas vinieron por mi muy temprano,  
no quise despertarte, gracias por todo, nos veremos  
en la escuela  
Tomoyo"

-¡vaya! Creí que desayunaríamos juntas, bueno no   
importa.....¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! debo apurarme hoy me toca hacer el  
servicio-  
Corre a vestirse, el cielo de la mañana está claro pero se  
siente frío, baja corriendo las escaleras, escucha cerrarse la puerta de la  
habitación de Touya, que también va saliendo.  
-buenos días- dice Sakura refiriéndose a la foto de su madre que está en la  
mesa  
-buenos días papá- dice la pequeña card captor  
-¡Buenos días mi pequeña hija! ¿dormiste bien?- pregunta sonriente Fujitaka  
-Si muchas gracias... ¿a que hora terminaste tu trabajo?-  
-llegue hace unas horas, todo salió bien-  
-¡que gusto me da!-  
-Touya durmió en casa de Yukito... te quedaste sola casi toda la noche...  
porqué no me lo dijiste?- dice en tono de reproche  
-porque Touya avisó que no vendría a dormir mucho después de que tu   
llamaste, además si te hubiera avisado, no hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo  
por estar pensando en que me quedaría sola- Dice Sakura tratando de  
defenderse  
-¿por qué no le dijiste a tu hermano que yo llegaría tarde para que   
durmiera en la casa?- dice aún retándola  
-porque mi hermano tiene un examen muy difícil el día de hoy, y si se quedó  
en casa de Yukito, fue porque necesitaba su ayuda para estudiar, no hubiera  
sido justo hacerlo venir, después de todo a mi no me iba a pasar nada por  
quedarme sola en la casa una noche, además Tomoyo se quedó a dormir conmigo-  
-Si esta mañana me dio las gracias, antes de irse, cuando sus guardaespaldas  
vinieron a buscarla-  
-Lo ves???... además no me pasó nada- dice Sakura mientras saca la silla de  
su lugar y su padre se aproxima a ella con el desayuno en la mano.  
-Sí.. pero que no vuelva a suceder-  
-Claro!!- dice mientras da la primera probada a su desayuno -¡está  
delicioso!- exclama contenta

Syaoran despierta muy temprano, sale al balcón de su  
habitación a recibir la luz de la mañana, pero una brisa helada lo recibe y  
lo hace temblar de frío, vuelve a entrar a su habitación y se pone el  
uniforme de la escuela, de nuevo todas estas preguntas empiezan a revolotear  
por su cabeza y finalmente al abrir uno de lo cajones la ve... es la bufanda  
que "ella" le hizo, no puede olvidar que pasó toda la noche haciéndola y no  
pudo dormir, -No pudo dormir para terminarla- piensa, empieza de pronto a  
recordar la razón por la que ella le tejió aquella bufanda:  
-Hoy le dije a Yukito que lo quería mucho..... - recuerda estas palabras y  
la gran desilusión que sintió cuando las escuchó, pero en ese momento no   
podía pensar en sí mismo, sólo pensaba en lo que ella estaría sufriendo por  
el rechazo de esa persona, como sintió su corazón sufrir cuando ella derramó   
la primera lágrima, se había puesto de pie y le había brindado su pañuelo  
para secar el llanto de su rostro, como su mismo pecho le había servido de  
paño de lágrimas cuando en él se refugió para seguir llorando, ese mismo  
pecho que ocultaba un corazón lleno de los mas hermosos y sublimes  
sentimientos, un corazón que sólo late y latirá siempre para ella.

Mientras sostiene la bufanda, lo único que puede hacer apretarla   
contra sí y con los ojos cerrados lo único que puede ver es a esa niña que  
es la única dueña de su corazón.  
Abre los ojos, y recuerda aquel oso, aquel oso que hizo para  
ella sin siquiera saberlo, pero que había llegado el momento de darle, por  
mas que tratara, lo mas que podía hacer era retrasar su regreso a Hong Kong,  
pero sabía que no podrá cancelarlo, su partida era inminente, no estaba  
seguro de hacerlo, no quería hacerla sentir presionada, pero seguiría el  
consejo de Yukito, ella debía saber que tanto sus sentimientos habían   
trascendido, -debe saber que no sólo me gusta..... sino que yo...-

-Joven Syaoran? Su desayuno está servido- Dice Wei desde le pasillo mientras  
golpea en la puerta  
-Si gracias ya voy- contesta Li, saca de otro de sus cajones un listón verde  
y se lo amarra en el cuello al oso, busca entre sus cosas y encuentra una  
bolsa azul y un moño dorado, pero entes de meter el oso en la bolsa, observa  
la inscripción que le ha bordado tiempo atrás: "Syaoran". -Ha llegado el   
momento de que vayas con tu verdadero dueño-  
-Syaoran???- dice una voz joven y femenina en el teléfono -¿eres tu?  
-si soy yo Fanren...¿está mi madre?-  
-Si pero está meditando en uno de lo jardines, y pido que no la   
molestáramos, parece que algo muy extraño está pasando y ella está  
preocupada por ti, por eso quiere que regreses de inmediato, ¿te lo ha dicho  
Wei?-  
-Si.. por eso es importante que hable con ella, es imposible que me vaya   
ahora-  
-Pero.... Mamá ya lo ha dispuesto todo...no te atreverás a desafiarla-  
-no es esa mi intención..... por eso necesito hablar con ella, pero creo que  
ahora no será posible-  
-Yo también lo creo, pero Syoran... Cuídate mucho-  
-Así lo haré-  
-es en serio, nuestra madre teme por tu seguridad-  
-Lo sé... después hablaremos...hasta luego- dice mientras cuelga la bocina  
-pero Syaoran!!!!-  
Syaoran emprende el camino rumbo ala escuela sólo pensando  
en Sakura, en la dulce sonrisa que siempre le regala, en su risa, su voz, se  
pone todo rojo sólo de imaginársela, lleva el oso ya envuelto en una mano,  
aún no ha decidido como se lo entregará, pero si ha tenido el valor de  
llevarlo a la escuela, se lo dará, la mañana es fría, pero Syaoran ni  
siquiera puede sentirlo. Llega a la escuela y en los vestidores, se da  
cuenta de que Sakura ya ha llegado al ver la puerta de su casillero abierta,  
por descuido ha olvidado cerrarla, es la oportunidad perfecta, abre la  
puerta y pone el osos dentro, tiene bordado su nombre así que no podrá   
equivocarse, esta vez el oso llegara a sus manos.

-buenos días- dice Touya  
-Buenos días!!- Responden Sakura y Fujitaka  
-Monstruo: ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a quedarte sola toda la noche?  
Hubiera venido a dormir ala casa- le reprocha Touya  
-por que si te lo hubiera dicho, no te hubieras concentrado en estudiar para  
tu examen por estar pensando en mi, además no estuve sola, Tomoyo durmió en  
la casa.-  
-Pero aún, imagínate que a ambas les hubiera pasado algo-  
-Pero no fue así.. todo está bien... ya no te preocupes- dice Sakura  
mientras una gotita de sudor escurre por su cabeza  
-pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.... no hay nada peor que un monstruo suelto  
sólo en la noche....me extraña que no hayas acabado con la casa-  
-¡¡¡hermanoooo!!!- mientras dice esto, una venita congestionada se marca en  
su cabeza y está a punto de golpear a su hermano-  
-¡¡¡¡¡llegaré tarde!!!!!- grita mientras se levanta de la mesa, pone su  
plato y su vaso en la cocina.  
-¿por qué tanta prisa si aún es temprano?- pregunta Touya  
-es que hoy me toca hacer el servicio- dice mientras se coloca la boina, el  
abrigo y sale a toda prisa en sus patines. Lanza un suspiro de alivio, -que  
bueno que mi hermano y mi papá no siguieron preguntando, no hubiera sabido  
que decirles- lanza un bostezo  
-No he dormido muy bien que digamos, espero no andarme durmiendo en las  
clases como cuando cambiaba las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura- dice mientras  
se talla los ojos que aún le pesan del sueño.

-¡Hola Sakura!- dice sonriente el joven Yukito  
-¡Yukito!- dice retirando sus manos de los ojos -buenos días- dice haciendo   
una reverencia con la cabeza  
-buenos días... fui a comprar mi almuerzo pero tu... ¿a dónde vas tan   
temprano?-  
-es que hoy me toca hacer el servicio-  
-ahhh..ya entiendo... entonces no te entretendré mas... no vayas a llegar  
tarde-  
-no claro que no-  
-nos veremos después-  
-si hasta luego... Yukito tu... es decir Yue... vas a ver a Eriol esta   
tarde?-  
-si... eso creo-  
-muy bien... entonces nos veremos después-  
-esta bien- Sakura reanuda su camino hacia la escuela y Yukito la ve  
alejarse ondeando la mano sonriente.  
-¡Sakura!- grita Yukito  
-Toma!!- le lanza un caramelo que va a caer directo entre sus manos  
-gracias!!!- dice mientras patina de espaldas, minutos mas tarde se  
encuentra en la puerta de la primaria Tomoeda, entra, deja su abrigo en los   
vestidores, se cambia los zapatos y se dirige a su salón, llega a la puerta  
y se detiene justo antes de abrirla, siente como su corazón empieza a  
golpear su pecho como tratando de escapar de su cuerpo, trata de calmarse  
pero no lo consigue, respira hondo, se ha sonrojado sólo de pensar que él   
estará dentro, se arma de valor y se dispone a abrir la puerta.  
-Bue..buenos días-dice Syaoran que ha llegado por su espalda, el escuchar su  
voz, Sakura siente como su corazón se detiene un instante y luego vuelve a  
latir aún mas rápido que antes, se queda helada, con sólo sentir la mirada  
de Syaoran sobre sí.  
-bue..nos días- responde lo mas calmada que puede, no es capaz de voltear  
para decírselo de frente y finalmente abre la puerta del salón y los dos  
entran, caminan juntos sin verse directamente el uno al otro y sin  
pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo escuchando e latido de sus corazones  
depositan sus respectivas mochilas en sus pupitres, Sakura de inmediato se  
dirige al pizarrón a borrar la fecha del día anterior y colocar la nueva, Li  
trata de aligerar la tensión del momento:  
-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta Syaoran tímidamente  
-Un poco.... me quedé dormida después de que te fuiste, como Kero te  
acompañó me quedé mas tranquila- responde  
-¿estabas preocupada por mi?- pregunta levemente sonrojado, Sakura,  
sonrojada también le responde afirmando con al cabeza.  
-¿Ya te sientes bien? ¿qué tal dormiste?- pregunta Sakura aún con los  
colores en le rostro  
-Si estoy bien, pero no dormí mucho, me quedé preocupado por lo que dijo  
Kerberus y esa presencia, era tan poderosa...-  
-entiendo... pero Kero dice que no hay nada que hacer hasta que llegue  
Eriol, que él tiene todas las repuestas-  
-Si.. lo mismo me dijo a mi... y esta mañana no pude hablar con mi madre-  
-Tu madre??- dice Sakura intrigada  
-Si,... esta mañana la llamé para ponerla al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado  
en estos días pero, no pude hablar con ella, además estoy seguro de que  
ella sabe algo-  
-¿Acerca de que?-  
-De nuestro enemigo-  
-de nuestro enemigo???- dice Sakura confundida- ¿Pero como se ha enterado?-  
-Recuerda que en mi familia tiene mucho contacto con los mas grandes  
círculos mágicos-  
-Es cierto.... discúlpame-  
-No hay problema- dice negando con la cabeza  
-Syaoran..... ¿cuándo regresarás a Hong Kong?-  
-¿ehh?- la pregunta de Sakura sorprende a Li desprevenido, nunca se imaginó  
que ella le preguntara eso directamente -Aún no lo sé... mi madre lo había   
dispuesto todo para irme este fin de semana......- Syaoran hace una pausa  
larga mientras observa la reacción de Sakura ante su repuesta, Sakura agacha  
la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Li -Pero una de las razones por las  
que la llamé esta mañana fue para persuadirla, con todo lo que está pasando  
en Tomoeda, es imposible que me vaya ahora-  
-¿Entonces no te irás???- pregunta Sakura ansiosa  
-Te prometí que te ayudaría en lo que pudiera, además en este momento corres  
un gran peligro- Al escuchar la repuesta de Syaoran, Sakura da un brinco  
empieza a girar sin control de la gran emoción que siente, Syaoran se  
siente inmensamente halagado por tal reacción y sonríe tímidamente, mientras  
Sakura sigue girando de emoción, empieza a marearse, pero está tan feliz que  
ignora el mareo, se tropieza con uno de lo pupitres, para tratar de ayudarla  
la toma de la mano, pero ella cae de frente sobre él, que estaba tan   
distraído observándola que se va de espaldas y lo dos caen al suelo tomado  
de la mano con los ojos cerrados..  
-Perdón ¿te lastimaste?- pregunta Sakura viéndole a los ojos, esos ojos  
castaños que la hipnotizaban  
-No... estoy bien...¿tu no te golpeaste?-  
-No yo estoy bien- en ese momento Sakura esta sobre el cuerpo de Li, están  
tan cerca que uno puede sentir lo latidos del corazón del otro pero están  
tan nerviosos que no se dan cuenta, apenas pueden escuchar el latido agitado  
de su propio corazón, en ese momento los dos se percatan de que Tomoyo los   
estaba grabando con su cámara desde la entrada, hacía tiempo que estaba ahí  
pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta, la voltean a ver se sonrojan y se dan  
cuenta de que aún están tomados de la mano, se sueltan al instante y se  
ponen de pie avergonzados y rojos como farol de navidad.  
-¡¡¡¡¡Esta será la mejor toma de la semana!!!!!- dice Tomoyo emocionada con  
destellos en los ojos  
-Bue...buenos días Tomoyo- dice Sakura intentando controlar su voz nerviosa.  
-¡Buenos días Sakura, Li!- contestando con una sonrisa de complicidad  
-buenos días...- dice Li nervioso -hay que continuar con el servicio- dice  
mientras sale del salón, Sakura camina detrás del él, pensativa, hay algunas   
cosas que ha olvidado preguntarle.  
-Syaoran tu... - se interrumpe a sí misma -¿tu invocaste el poder del   
tablero anoche?-  
-No... no lo hice... anoche te expliqué que en cuanto llegué cerca de tu  
casa, tanto el tablero como yo sentimos aquella energía- seriamente repuso  
-es cierto... eso fue lo que dijiste.... porque cuando yo salí de mi casa  
para averiguar acerca de la presencia que andaba rondando, lo primero que vi  
fue un destello que salía del tablero y te iluminaba como un reflector, como  
tus poderes estaban tan débiles, que no hubiera podido sentir tu presencia   
sin esa luz- admite consternada -por eso fue que te pedí que te conservaras  
el tablero, ese tablero fue el que me permitió ayudarte la noche  
anterior....... es como si de alguna manera te estuviera protegiendo..... y  
si esa es su misión tú y nadie mas eres quien debe tenerlo...... pero es que  
todo este asunto es tan confuso... y cada vez se enreda mas...... ya no se  
que pensar-  
-es cierto... pero Kerberos dijo que todo se aclarará cuando llegue  
Giragisawa, que tiene todas las repuestas-  
-tienes razón-  
Las clases marchan como de costumbre el resto de día, cuando  
suena la campana, los chicos se disponen a salir del salón.  
-ya llegó Eriol... - dice Sakura mirando hacia el espacio mientras guarda  
sus libros en la mochila  
-si... acabo de sentir la presencia de Giragisawa-  
-pero... esta vez es distinto... es como si tratara de comunicarse  
conmigo... como si me estuviera llamando- confundida dice, y sus palabras  
dejan a Li intrigado  
-¡¡Eriol!!- exclama asustada, por suerte casi todos en el salón han salido   
ya, sólo quedan Tomoyo Syaoran y Sakura -¡¡Eriol está en peligro!!- dice  
asustada  
-¿pero como lo encontraremos?-pregunta Tomoyo  
-¿sabes en qué lugar se encuentra?- pregunta Syaoran  
-eso creo... él trata de decírmelo... ¡vamos!- los tres chicos salen del  
salón, no sin antes pasar por los vestidores a cambiar sus zapatos, pero,   
Sakura va tan angustiada que no pone atención en el elemento que Syaoran ha  
dejado en su casillero, y éste ni siquiera recuerda el detalle. Sakura usa  
su celular para llamar a Kero.  
-¿Kero?...necesitamos tu ayuda, Eriol está en problemas-  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿qué dices?!!!!!!!!!!!!- cierra los ojos y se concentra, percibe  
la presencia del muchacho  
-Syaoran...Eriol está en un gran peligro, ya casi no siento su fuerza, en  
verdad se está debilitando- afirma Sakura con una gran angustia reflejada en  
su rostro.  
-debemos darnos prisa... ¿ en qué lugar está?-  
-esta muy cerca de aquí... - dice con los ojos cerrados tratando de  
concentrarse en la fuerza del joven Clow -síganme yo los llevaré a donde se  
encuentra- afirma con seguridad mientras echa a correr con desesperación.   
Los tres niños corren con todas sus fuerzas para llegar al lugar indicado  
por Sakura que resulta ser nada menos que el bosque situado a las afueras  
del parque pingüino (se dan cuenta que casi todo sucede ahí, parece que no  
hay otro parque en Tomoeda). Pero han llegado demasiado tarde, la presencia   
perversa de su nuevo enemigo ya ha desaparecido y Eriol yace en el suelo en  
una zona donde todos lo árboles han sido destruidos con magia.  
-¡¡¡¡Eriol!!!!- grita Sakura desesperada -¿te encuentras   
bien?....¡contéstame!..... ¡¡¡¡  
Eriol!!!!!- pero no obtuvo ninguna repuesta. A unos metros del cuerpo del  
joven, estaban inconscientes, Ruby y Spinel, que al acercarse Syaoran de   
inmediato recobraron sus formas falsas como Nakuru y el pequeño Spi como un  
muñeco de felpa, extrañamente no presentaban ninguna herida, a diferencia de  
Eriol que tenía una lesión en la cabeza y varios golpes en el cuerpo, su  
ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, la batalla que había librado era evidente.  
Sakura lloraba por Eriol, hasta que se dio cuenta que respiraba y  
eso la hizo sentirse inmensamente aliviada, Syaoran la observaba fijamente,  
se veía tan hermosa sosteniendo la cabeza de Eriol en su regazo,  
inexplicablemente, no se sentía celoso, al contrario, se sentía afortunado  
de poder presenciar tal escena. La recién llegada Tomoyo (y digo recién   
llagada porque en la carrera se había quedado un poco rezagada) utilizaba su  
celular para llamar una ambulancia, se le veía acongojada, después de todo  
Eriol era la reencarnación de Clow, como esta persona había tenido el poder  
suficiente como para dejarle en tal estado. Tiernamente Syaoran puso su mano  
en el hombro de Sakura para tranquilizarla y le dijo: -Sólo le quitaron su  
energía, por eso note responde... no te preocupes, despertará, además ya   
vienen las asistencias, te aseguro que no tienes de que preocuparte-  
-creo que tienes razón- respondió mas serena y secándose las lágrimas  
-pero.... ¿qué o quién pudo haberles hacho algo así?- intrigada dice Tomoyo,  
pero ninguno de los chicos se atrevió a contestar, en el fondo los tres  
sabían la repuesta a esa pregunta, estaban seguros que era la misma  
presencia que había atacado a Syaoran la noche anterior, la misma que le  
había dejado tan débil, lo sabían.... pero de momento resultaba demasiado  
monstruoso como para decirlo en voz alta, la reencarnación de Clow, una  
persona con tantos poderes, si bien no reunía la totalidad de la magia de  
Clow, estaba muy cerca, uno de los mas poderosos hechiceros existentes en el   
universo, era aterrador pensar que esta presencia perversa hubiera podido  
dejarlo en tan malas condiciones y no recibir su merecido, pero lo que mas  
les punzaba era saber que esa presencia venia tras ellos y que tarde o  
temprano tendrían que librar la batalla.  
El joven inglés fue trasladado junto con Nakuru al hospital de  
la ciudad, Tomoyo había llevado a Spi a la casa de Eriol, donde le había  
pedido a Kero que la encontrara mientras los chicos aguardaban en la sala  
de espera pacientemente por el diagnóstico de lo médicos, que dijeron que el  
estado de Nakuru no era de cuidado, que estaría bien con un poco de reposo,  
aunque aún no despertaba pero el caso de Eriol era diferente, le habían  
hecho estudios para descartar algún coágulo en el cerebro o alguna otra  
complicación a consecuencia de el golpe en la cabeza, pero el ataque había  
sido tan fuerte que había caído en coma, los médicos se mostraban confiados,  
sus heridas eran leves, y debido a su juventud y condición física se  
recuperaría pronto, pero no podían pronosticar cuando saldría del coma,  
podía ser en unas horas, en algunos días, meses o hasta años, a pesar del   
optimismo de los médicos, el futuro no sonaba nada bien en ese momento.  
Sakura apesadumbrada, tomo asiento nuevamente en la sala de espera, Li la  
observaba fijamente, también estaba preocupado, pero no mas que la dueña de  
las cartas, se le veía desolada, y el simplemente no sabía como consolarla,  
al menos sin que sus verdaderos sentimientos quedaran expuestos, en ese  
momento llegó Yukito con Touya y la profesora Mizuki, a Sakura le levantó un  
poco el ánimo al ver a esas personas, aunque su hermano no se veía nada   
contento, Eriol nunca había sido de su total agrado, y con el "mocoso" ahí,  
la escena no era muy agradable, pero Yukito le había suplicado que lo  
acompañara en cuanto se enteró y definitivamente no pudo negarse,   
intercambiaba miradas de odio con Syaoran de un lado al otro de la sala, con  
esos ojos tan despectivos que le caracterizan, les permitieron uno a uno  
entrar a la habitación de Eriol, la primera en entrar fue Sakura, que no  
pudo permanecer ahí mas de uno minutos, al ver su joven amigo en la cama con  
a cabeza vendada, con sondas y electrodos por todas partes se sintió   
terriblemente triste y decidió salir, entro Yukito, que inmediatamente  
después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se convirtió en Yue, trato de  
comunicarse con Clow pero no lo consiguió -Clow.... - murmuraba triste  
dentro de la habitación sosteniendo la mano del pequeño, estaba angustiado  
(pueden imaginar su expresión, si Yue siempre luce igual) al presenciar tal  
escena, no pudo sino revivir aquel momento en que su creador y padre había  
muerto, como él y Kerberos habían cerrado sus ojos aquella noche que nevaba   
tanto.  
Al salir, Sakura volvió a sentarse afligida, Touya daba vueltas en la  
sala.  
-Te espero afuera monstruo, díselo a Yuki-  
-Sakura....-  
-si?- responde dirigiendo su mirada ala profesora.  
-¿sabes porque Eriol vino aquí?-  
-Si, nos avisó que venía para aclarar las cosas extrañas que han estado  
sucediendo, parece que él sabe quien es nuestro nuevo enemigo.  
-¿y tu sabes de quién se trata?-  
-No estoy segura, he tenido sueños en los que lo veo, pero su imagen resulta  
borrosa al despertar, además atacó a Syaoran la otra noche-  
-¿se apareció ante ustedes?-  
-No.... ni yo ni Syaoran hemos podido verle....pero si ha podido hacerle  
esto a Eriol, no quiero imaginarme de lo que es capaz-  
-¿Usted sabe algo?-  
- él pensó que era mejor hablar cuando estuviéramos todos reunidos-  
-Eso mismo dijeron Kero y Yue-  
-Ellos saben algo?-  
-No lo sé no estoy segura..... pero lo que sé es que el poder de esta   
persona proviene de una gema que lleva incrustada en medio de la frente, que  
su poder puede ser captado por el tablero que Syaoran solía usar para  
encontrar las cartas, y además.....-  
-¿qué mas?-  
-que esta persona también fue creada con la magia de Clow, igual que Yue y  
Kerberos-  
-Como lo suponía...-  
-¿qué sucede?-  
-se trata de Kaian-  
-¿Kaian?-  
-Kaian fue una criatura creada por la magia de Clow, en un intento de que  
sus criaturas tuvieran una personalidad mas humana, el mago Clow lo creo,   
con una anatomía perfectamente humana, come duerme y funciona como un ser  
humano, pero según entiendo ha desarrollado doble personalidad, algo así  
como una doble conciencia-  
-¿doble conciencia?- la intrigada Sakura repone  
-parece que logro separar su lado humano de la parte mágica de su ser, es  
decir que la parte humana es su lado bueno, y la parte mágica es el lado  
perverso-  
-¿y porqué alguien haría eso?- interviene Syaoran que había permanecido l  
toro lado de la sala, sólo observando, pero cuando escuchó el inicio de la  
conversación, rápidamente se aproximó a las damas, -quiero decir.... una  
personalidad forma parte integral de la otra ¿no es así?-  
-Si, así es joven Li... pero la parte mágica de Kaian se volvió demasiado  
mala como para poder convivir con la parte humana-  
-¿Cómo es que la reencarnación de Clow no notó su presencia la primera vez  
que estuvo aquí?- refuta Li con el seño fruncido -es una presencia tan  
poderosa, aunque está bien cubierta, por eso no la descubrimos sino hasta  
ahora.... a pesar de que Kerberos asegura que ha estado cerca de Sakura  
desde que empezó a capturar las cartas Clow, pero...... si Clow fue su  
creador ......porque no puedo reconocer su presencia-  
-es cierto, Eriol le dijo a Yue la última vez que nos vimos, antes de que  
regresara a Inglaterra que había recuperado todos los recuerdos de su vida   
pasada- Afirma Sakura confundida  
-Si..es cierto, pero lo que pasa es que...... cuando Clow vivía aquí en  
Japón con Yue, Kerberos, decidió crear a Kaian, pensó que si tenía éxito al  
hacerlo mas humano, convertiría entonces a Yue y a Kerberos, pero no contaba  
con que, al hacerlo mas humano sus defectos también aumentarían, de pronto   
la vida en al casa de Clow era insoportable, las disputas entre Yue y Kaian  
nunca cesaban, Kaian se sentía celoso de Yue, que todos sabemos siempre fue  
le consentido de Clow, y pronto Kerberos se sintió desplazado por ambos y  
las peleas se volvieron mas pesadas, incluso las cartas que como ustedes  
saben son criaturas vivas, llegaron a sentirse incomodas y disgustadas por   
tal situación, así que Clow comprendió que había fallado, entendió que debía  
decidir que hacer para detener todo esto, se sintió desalentado, había   
creado a Kaian con todo su amor igual que a todas las demás criaturas,  
porque tenía Kaian que pagar por sus errores, él no tenía la culpa, así que  
en vez de destruirlo o sellarlo para siempre, decidió quitarle sus poderes,  
es decir, lo volvió lo mas humano que pudo, aunque nunca dejaría de ser una  
criatura mágica, pero el poder que le quedaba fue apenas lo suficiente para  
que sobreviviera mientras se adaptaba a la nueva situación, debió empezar  
una nueva vida como un persona "normal", por decirlo de alguna manera- La  
profesora mira el vacío mientras habla.  
-pero..... entonces..... ¿cómo obtuvo los poderes que tiene ahora?- duda  
Syaoran analizando la situación  
-Sus poderes provienen de la gema que mencionaste Sakura, la que tiene  
incrustada en la frente-  
-Es cierto, es una de las pocas cosas que pude percibir en él con sólo   
sentir su presencia, el origen de su poder es esa gema........ pero......  
¿qué representa?-  
-La llaman "La Gema Oscura"....... es una joya que encierra los poderes de  
las almas de los hechiceros malévolos que han muerto por obtener su poder-  
-pero....... ¿cómo la obtuvo?-  
-Se sabe que aquellos que aspiren a conseguir sus poderes, deben presentarse   
en un antiguo templo en Hong Kong.....-  
-el templo KI LAO- interrumpe Syaoran  
-así es joven Li....-  
-¿lo conoces Syaoran?- dice Sakura con curiosidad  
-no, pero he oído hablar de él- responde con seriedad  
-los que toman el riego en el templo, deben demostrar que son dignos de  
ostentar sus poderes y si falla, la gema toma sus espíritus y sus poderes,   
los encierra dentro de sí para incrementar sus facultades-  
-¿cómo hacen eso?-  
-No se sabe, no se tenía conocimiento de que alguien que hubiera aceptado la   
prueba hubiera salido con vida......... al menos hasta ahora-  
-Por eso Eriol no pudo reconocerlo la vez anterior...... porque sus poderes  
ya no tienen su origen en Clow sino en la gema oscura-  
-Y solo estuvo cerca de nosotros con su lado humano, por eso no pudimos  
detectar su poder.... ¿hay alguna manera de detenerlo?-  
-Debe haberla, pero..... no la sé-  
-Eso complica mas las cosas- dice Syaoran pensativo y preocupado  
-profesora..... ¿Sabe que es lo que se propone realmente Kaian?-  
-No, de momento les he dicho todo lo que sé..... aunque...... estuve  
investigando la gema en algunos de los libros antiguos de Eriol y descubrí  
una parte de la leyenda que poca gente conoce....... La gema oscura se  
vuelve poseedora del alma y de la voluntad de la persona que elige como  
portadora de sus poderes, en realidad la utiliza sólo como instrumento para   
su venganza contra la humanidad, las almas que encierra son crueles,  
sanguinarias y llenas de odio.  
-Es posible que alguno de los guardianes de Eriol puedan aclarar algunas  
dudas- dice Syaoran  
-puede ser.... Tomoyo llamó hace un rato y dijo que Spinel no ha despertado  
y que Kero piensa que posiblemente no se recupere sino hasta mañana-  
-entiendo........ ¿qué hay de Ruby Moon?  
-los médicos dicen que le está bien, pero no sabemos cuando despierte-  
-ya veo....pero no puedo esperar más.... aún debo hablar con mi   
madre......-  
-Será mejor que te vayas-  
-¿Me mantendrás informado de lo que suceda?-  
-¡Claro!... pensaba pedirte que nos reuniéramos todos mañana para discutir  
la situación-  
-Muy bien.......... ¿me llamarás si algo sucede?-  
-si- afirma con la cabeza - como te lo prometí-  
-Bien entonces nos veremos mañana-  
-hasta mañana, te llamaré cuando hallamos acordado lo de la reunión de  
mañana-  
-¡Hermano!- dice Sakura sorprendida  
-Vi salir al mocoso y decidí entrar..... ¿ya salió Yuki?-  
-No...aún está adentro-  
-Kaho........ ¿tu sabes que ocurre aquí?- pregunta Touya, pero como  
respuesta sólo recibe una sonrisa de la profesora  
Yukito finalmente sale de la habitación, luce afligido, Touya  
va inmediatamente a reconfortarlo, sin éxito.  
-Voy a la cafetería-  
-¿quieres que te acompañe?-  
-No Touya mejor quédate aquí con Sakura-  
Sakura se queda dormida en el brazo de su hermano mientras él  
leía una revista.

Una bella mujer madura estaba sentada en una silla al final de la  
habitación, no pronunciaba palabra, pero su presencia estaba llamando a  
Sakura, la llamó hasta que la pequeña se encontró ante la dama, estaba  
ataviada con una traje blanco, parecía de origen Chino, tenía una mirada  
serena y un semblante serio, que infundía respeto, pero con cierta dulzura  
que a Sakura no le produjo miedo, sus ojos eran cafés, muy profundos, le  
recordaban a los de otra persona, pero no estaba segura a quién, ojos tan  
serios y profundos sólo los había visto en Syaoran.  
La bella mujer tomaba las manos de Sakura y aún sin mover los  
labios le decía:  
-nos veremos pronto- mientras sonreía, su largo cabello era negro como la  
noche, estaba acomodado en una trenza que caía a su lado derecho, posó un ad  
sus manos en el rostro de Sakura y le dijo: -serías un elemento valioso en  
nuestra familia- Sakura no entendía de que manera esta mujer estaba   
comunicándose con ella, era como si hablara directamente con su conciencia,  
la pequeña podía oír la voz de la mujer dentro de su cabeza, aunque la dama  
no pronunciara palabra.

-Sakura........Sakura... despierta- dice cuando gentilmente la mueve  
-¿qué pasa hermano?- dice adormilada, mientras se talla los ojos e intenta  
espantar el terrible cansancio que siente  
-La enfermera acaba de avisar que Akisuki ya está despierta, que puedes  
pasar a verla- dice con desdén -es le cuarto 603 del 4 piso-  
-¡de verdad?!, ¡que maravilla!- dice poniéndose de pie de un salto -¡iré  
enseguida!- se camina animosa hacia el elevador, pulsa el botón y las  
puertas se abren ante ella al instante, un par de médicos estaban dentro,  
salen de inmediato, uno de ellos la mira sonriente, y ella devuelva a  
sonrisa haciendo una reverencia, dentro de tanta agitación se siente   
contenta, la profesora Kaho decide acompañarla y al alcanza justo antes de  
que las puertas del ascensor se cierren, se sonríen mutuamente y aguardan  
unos instantes. Las puertas vuelven a abrirse y Sakura sale inmediatamente,  
voltea su mirada a su alrededor, el elevador se encuentra en mitad del   
pasillo, y hacia ambos lados se pueden ver habitaciones, la profesora aún no  
ha salido del ascensor, está tan preocupada por lo que posiblemente Nakuru  
pueda decirles que ni siquiera ha notado que ya han llegado al piso  
indicado.  
-¿estas perdida pequeña?- pregunta amablemente una enfermera que transitaba  
por el pasillo  
-Busco la habitación 603- dice Sakura con una sonrisa y una mano colocada en  
su cabeza, está un poco avergonzada de que la enfermera halla notado que   
estaba mas perdida que un iglú en Florida, una gotita de sudor escurre por  
su cabeza.  
-Sigue por este lado y da vuelta a la derecha en el 3er corredor-  
-Muchas gracias- dice la pequeña card captor haciendo una reverencia  
-Srita. Mizuki.... ¿nos vamos ya ?- dice volteando a ver a Kaho que  
permanecía de pie dentro del elevador, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La   
profesora sólo contesta con una sonrisa y sale del ascensor. Caminan por los  
pasillos, Sakura va recordando las instrucciones de la enfermera -vuelta a  
la derecha en el 3er corredor- repetía una y otra vez, al encontrar la  
habitación, Sakura abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrarse a Nakuru sentada  
en un sillón cerca de la ventana, observando los últimos rayos de luz de la  
tarde.  
-Hola Sakura- dice con una gran tristeza en su mirada, tan grande que no  
pudo ocultarla por mas que lo intentó -que gusto verte-  
-¡Hola!....a mi también me da gusto verte, y sobretodo saber que ya estas  
mejor-  
-Y todo gracias al amo Eriol- dice mientras voltea apesadumbrada a ver hacia  
la ventana  
-¿puedes decirme que fue lo que pasó?-  
-Él nos atacó- dice fríamente  
-¿él?.... ¿Te refieres a Kaian?-  
-Si...¿cómo es que sabes de él?, Eriol vino hasta aquí para ponerte al tanto  
de eso-  
-Yo se lo dije- interrumpe Kaho  
-Debí saberlo.....- dice con descortesía  
-¿pero como fue?-  
-Kaian nos tomó por sorpresa, trato de atacar al amo Eriol, así que Spi y  
Yo nos interpusimos para defenderlo, pero caímos en su juego-  
-¿en su juego?.....¿ a qué te refieres?- cuestiona Sakura intrigada  
Hay un breve silencio en la habitación Sakura se muestra  
impaciente, sabe que todo lo que Nakuru pueda decirle sobre Kaian puede ser  
muy importante  
-Eso era exactamente lo que Kaian esperaba de nosotros... nos atrapó..... le  
dijo al amo Eriol que si respondía alguno de sus ataques, nosotros  
moriríamos inevitablemente... Spi y yo tratamos de escaparnos pero nos dejo   
apenas con energías suficientes como para seguir concientes durante la  
batalla- dice auto compadeciéndose -No hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer para  
ayudarle- tomando la sábana que tenía sobre su regazo y apretándola con  
fuerza, derrama una pequeña lágrima, su voz denotaba una gran tristeza. -Aún  
no puedo entender porqué no lo mató........ hubiera podido si hubiera  
querido, pero al parecer sólo quería quitarlo del camino, a la que realmente  
quiere es a ti......... aunque si él hubiera muerto no me lo perdonaría  
nunca- dice con rabia  
-Entonces él no se defendió por protegerlos a ustedes... - dice Sakura  
reflexiva. Nakuru responde afirmando con la cabeza, mientras mira sus manos  
-Hay otra cosa muy importante que Eriol pretendía decirte... parece que  
sabía la forma de acabar con el poder que hora posee a Kaian... por eso era  
tan importante para Kaian dejarlo fuera de combate, también es esa la razón  
por la que sólo le quitó su energía, no podía permitir que tu te enteraras-  
-¿Tu lo sabes?..... ¿sabes cuál es la manera de acabar con Kaian?- Sakura  
pregunta ansiosa  
-No la sé... Eriol no quiso decirme... dijo que cualquier persona que lo  
supiera estaría en peligro, por eso dijo que era mejor venir a decírtelo a  
ti personalmente-  
-Entiendo... - dice Sakura con la cabeza gacha  
-Disculpen... la hora de visita ha terminado, les pido por favor que se  
retiren y dejen descansar a la señorita- dice la enfermera irrumpiendo en la   
habitación  
-Claro.... -responde Sakura -vendremos a verte mañana-  
-Me dará mucho gusto verte y......... Sakura.......-  
-dime....- dice la pequeña acercándose a Nakuru  
-¿podrías pedirle a tu hermano que venga?-le dice con una gran sonrisa  
-eeeeeehhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!- dice Sakura con una gran gota de sudor en su frente  
-¡Estoy segura que esta vez si podré conquistarlo!- dice poniéndose de pie  
mientras lanza su sábana al aire y mira hacia el techo -´¡¡estoy segura de  
que lo conseguiré!!- dice con vigor y gran convicción  
-je je je je je......- una risa nerviosa es lo único que Sakura logra decir  
ante tal escena, una gotota de sudor en su frente, la profesora también   
sonríe .  
-Sakura- dice Nakuru volviendo a tornar su rostro con tristeza -ten mucho  
cuidado-  
-bueno....nos..veremos mañana.- dice mientras cierra la puerta

Una conversación telefónica tenía lugar en la casa Li.......  
-Si soy yo, Syaoran-  
-Usted también madre...-  
-era sobre eso que quería hablar..-  
-es imposible, aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar aquí y lo de este sujeto  
que atacó a la reencarnación de Clow....-  
-lo ha dejado en coma..... no sabemos cuando despertará-  
-¡pero madre!- decía exaltado, segundos después recobraba la serenidad  
-he dado mi palabra, le prometí que la ayudaría...... ella corre un gran  
peligro en estos momentos....... debo ayudarla-  
-es mi deber-  
-ahhh.....-  
-algo muy especial????... ¿para quién?-  
-¿esta misma noche?........pero....... ¿de qué se trata?-  
-esta bien.... entiendo-  
-¡¡¡pero madre!!!!!- solo se oía el tono en el teléfono, ya había colgado.  
Li depositó el auricular en su sitio y bajo la cabeza,  
apretando los puños con rabia.  
-¡¡¡¡Raaayos!!!!!!!!!- exclamó con ira soltando golpes de artes marciales al  
aire, hasta que sin querer le pegó a una lámpara, el sonido de la misma   
cayendo al piso lo saco de su arrebato, pero fue la única salida momentánea  
que encontró para la furia que sentía, se preguntaba si sería capaz de  
desobedecer las órdenes directas y explicitas de su madre, nunca antes lo   
había hacho, ni él ni ninguna de sus hermanas, pero ¿lo haría?.... ¿tendría  
el valor de ignorar la autoridad de su madre sólo por ella?, Finalmente se   
dejo caer en el suelo apesadumbrado y con una gran sensación de impotencia,  
se sentía una victima de la situación, todo había pasado tan rápido, de un  
momento a otro le habían comunicado que debía regresar a China, que no   
volvería a Tomoeda, todo justo cuando se había decidido a confesarle sus  
verdaderos sentimientos, ahora que habían descubierto a su nuevo enemigo,  
cuyo único propósito era lastimarla, él se había propuesto no permitírselo,  
pero que hacer con respecto a la intransigencia de su madre, y ella, ¿lo  
querría a su lado tanto como él la necesitaba?  
-Joven Syaoran...- la voz de Wei lo había sacado de la lluvia de preguntas  
que lo agobiaban, el anciano sostenía un pergamino en su mano y se lo  
entregaba al joven Li. Quien aún en el piso lo recibía y lo observaba  
detenidamente  
-Esto es???...-  
-"La Señora" lo envió, dijo que usted sabría que hacer-  
-¿sabes de que se trata?-  
-No-  
-entiendo........ debo entregárselo ahora mismo-  
-la cena ya esta lista-  
-tendremos que dejar la cena para después, son órdenes de mi madre- se ponía  
de pie dirigiéndose a su recámara para quitarse el uniforme, sosteniendo el   
pergamino en sus manos, no era algo antiguo, de hecho el papel era reciente,  
pero la presentación que su madre la había dado, enrollarlo de esa forma,  
el soporte que había utilizado sólo podía significar una cosa según   
Syaoran.

La profesora y Sakura regresan e la sala de espera donde Touya y Yukito las  
esperaban, Yukito ya lucía mas tranquilo.  
-¿Averiguaron algo?- preguntó Yukito mientras movía la cuchara dentro de su  
taza de café  
-Si.... Nakuru nos dijo cosas que podrían resultar muy útiles en todo esto-  
-¿que les dijo?- pregunta ansioso poniéndose de pie  
-Estoy seguro que Kaho podrá contártelo Yuki..Sakura debemos irnos-  
-Si hermano-  
-despídete Monstruo- Sakura lo mira con odio y una venita se salta en su  
frente, pero finalmente decide ignorarlo  
-Nos veremos mañana- dice sonriéndole a Yukito y a la profesora, mientras  
toma su mochila y se enfilan a la salida del hospital.  
-hasta mañana- dice Toya serio y Yukito se despide ondeando ala mano.  
Mientras salen, Sakura empieza a temer que su hermano le pregunte  
que ha pasado con Eriol, a pesar de haber perdido sus poderes al dárselos a   
Yue, Touya sigue siendo muy intuitivo, y con una situación tan extraña.  
Peor la intuición de Touya tampoco falla esta vez, sabe que no  
debe preguntas nada directamente y sólo hace un comentario al respecto.  
-Sakura..- dice sin perder la seriedad de su rostro, se agacha y la toma de  
los hombros  
-dime...-  
-No olvides que si estas en problemas puedes llamarme......- dice mirándola  
fijamente a los ojos -corres un grave peligro....cuídate- dice fríamente   
mientras se pone de pie y se laja unos pasos de su pequeña hermana.  
Llegan a la casa Kinomoto, ambos jóvenes se suben las escaleras y se  
dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
-Debo ir a trabajar-  
-¿No cenarás en casa hermano?-  
-No..... llegare tarde-  
-entiendo- decía Sakura que apenas llegaba a su habitación,  
inconscientemente iba buscando a Kero, pero después de u instante había   
recordado que se había quedado con Tomoyo y con Spi en casa de Eriol.  
Empezó quitarse el uniforme, de entre su ropa sacó un conjunto  
amarillo y rojo compuesto de una falda roja tableada, una blusa blanca de  
manga larga con cuello sport, una linda corbata roja y un suéter amarillo  
con una gran s roja bordada en el centro, decidió complementarlo con una  
mallas blancas que le llagaban arriba de la rodilla y zapatos rojos, se hizo  
dos coletas que amarró con listones amarillos, mientras se peinaba se vió al  
espejo, comenzó a pensar en Eriol, el verlo en aquella cama de hospital, tan  
débil, todo por tratar de advertirle del verdadero peligro que la acechaba,   
se sintió inmensamente culpable, casi tan culpable como Nakuru, de hecho  
tenía la misma mirada en el rostro que la chica, estuvo a punto de llorar,  
pero se contuvo al ver las cartas Sakura que había dejado sobre la mesa, vió   
aquélla carta que ella misma había creado, aquella carta que plasmaba todo  
aquello que estaba dentro de su corazón, pero que aún no había expresado con  
palabras -Syaoran...- murmuró, -¡la promesa!, le llamaré enseguida-, tomó el  
celular que previamente había colocado en la cama y marco el número del  
joven Li

Syaoran se vestía a toda prisa, sacó de su guardarropa, unos  
pantalones gris con bolsas tipo cargo y un suéter con cuello alto, que de  
hecho le sentaba de maravilla, colocó ambas prendas en su cama y comenzó a   
sacarse el uniforme, se quitaba la camiseta cuado sonó el teléfono.  
-¿Será ella?- dijo al escuchar el primer timbrazo, trató de apresurarse a  
contestar, pero estaba tan nervioso y apresurado, que se enredó con su   
camiseta y no podía sacársela, como pudo tomó el teléfono y lo colocó en su  
oreja, con su cabeza aún enredada en la camiseta  
-diga....- dijo con su cuerpo hecho un nudo en el uniforme de la escuela  
-S..Syaoran.... ¿eres tu?- la tímida voz de Sakura  
-S.. si soy yo- respondió en plena batalla con su ropa  
-es que.... quería contarte lo que nos dijo Nakuru.... y como tu me pediste  
que te mantuviera informado puess...- la voz de Sakura aún se oye nerviosa  
-¿pudiste hablar con ella?-  
-Si... despertó poco después de que te fuiste, además quisiera contarte un  
sueño que tuve.-  
-Será mejor hablar en persona.....voy en camino.. yo también tengo algo que   
decirte-  
-¿lograste comunicarte con tu madre?-  
-si.... pero hablaremos después-  
-está bien.....nos vemos-  
-si- Li corta la llamada y continúa el forcejeo con su camisa, hasta que  
finalmente consigue liberarse, mete el teléfono en su bolsillo, termina de  
quitarse el uniforme y se alista para salir, se pone una chaqueta gris con  
bolsas parecidas a las de su pantalón, mete el tablero en una de ella, toma  
el pergamino en su mano izquierda y se apresura a salir cerrando la puerta  
de golpe tras de sí.

Sakura sostiene el teléfono en sus dos manos y lo aprieta   
fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de calmar los descontrolados latidos  
de su corazón, lanza un suspiro, y el teléfono vuelve a sonar.  
-Si?...habla Kinomoto-  
-Sakura?... soy yo-  
-Tomoyo...¿qué pasa?-  
-el pequeño Spinel ha despertado, me imaginé que querrías saberlo-  
-¿cómo sigue?-  
-está bien, un poco débil y aturdido, pero con mucho descanso estará bien  
muy pronto-  
-que gusto me da!.... también Nakuru ha despertado, y la profesora Mizuki y  
yo hemos podido hablar con ella-  
-¿te dijo algo importante?-  
-si.... varias cosas..... de hecho me dejó mas preocupada que antes-  
-¿tan grave es la situación?- pregunta la joven Daidouji asustada  
-podría ser aún pero si no encontramos la forma de acabar con Kaian-  
-¿Kaian? ¿es el nombre del nuevo enemigo?-  
-si.... ¿cómo está Kero? ¿te ha dado problemas?-  
-No...ninguno, está entretenido con uno postres que encontró en la cocina,  
pero también hablaba para decirte que ya debo irme a casa, no me gustaría  
que mi mamá se preocupe-  
-Claro...lo mejor será que vayas a casa.... pero...¿Podrías pedirle a Kero  
que se quede ahí esta noche?........ no me gustaría que Spi se quedará solo-  
-por supuesto, me encargaré de convencer a Kero-  
-muchas gracias Tomoyo-  
-De nada.....nos veremos mañana en la escuela-  
-si! Hasta mañana-  
-¡¡¡¡  
Ya me voy monstruo!!!!!- grita Touya desde la puerta de la casa acomodándose   
la chamarra  
-¡que te vaya bien hermano!- contesta Sakura desde la entrada de su  
habitación. Touya cierra la puerta al salir de la casa, y al dar unos pasos  
en el umbral, se detiene -cuídate mucho Sakura- murmura para si mismo antes  
de continuar su camino.  
Sakura baja a la cocina para empezar con la cena, la receta del  
día son croquetas de arroz con carne, ahora que se había vuelto tan hábil en  
hacerlas, se sentía contenta y tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba,  
cuando tocaron el timbre, al sonido la sacó de su letargo y de inmediato  
bajo del banquillo y corrió hacia la puerta.  
-¡Enseguida voy!- gritó mientas corría, al llegar frente a la puerta, se  
detuvo y lanzó un suspiro, sabía que era Syaoran ¿qué era lo que quería  
decirle? Por su parte Syaoran apretó fuerte en sus manos el pergamino que  
llevaba, él soporte que tenía impedía que se dañara, así que Syaoran pudo  
descargar la tensión sobre el sin ningún temor a estropearlo. Sakura intentó  
calmar sus nervios, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.  
-Buenas noches- dijo gentilmente Li desde la entrada de la casa, pero con  
sólo ver a Sakura, perdió toda la serenidad de su semblante, realmente se  
veía encantadora en ese atuendo y con esa gran sonrisa que siempre la  
caracterizaba, pero que además estaba acompañada de un brillo especial en  
sus ojos al verlo, se volvía casi irresistible y el joven hechicero no pudo  
mas que sonrojarse, lo ocultó lo mas que pudo pero el sentimiento era casi  
incontrolable.  
-Bue..buenas noches- dijo Sakura en la puerta con esa sonrisa suya tan  
conocida, misma que casi instantáneamente se tiñó de rojo al ver a Syaoran,  
estaba realmente apuesto, no tenía dudas de que el joven chino era guapo,  
pero no sabía si ella no lo había notado antes o es que esa noche se veía   
especialmente atractivo, y estaba tan avergonzado de verla a la cara que se  
veía absolutamente adorable , con un ademán le indicó a Li que pasara y lo  
condujo hasta la sala,  
-¿quieres sentarte mientras sirvo algo de té?-  
-¿Puedo ayudarte?- apareció Li sorpresivamente en la cocina detrás de   
Sakura,  
-¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!-soltó un grito que asustó al propio Li  
-disculpa no era mi intención....- dice apenado  
-descuida....- toma la bandeja en sus manos -Yo la llevaré- dice Li  
quitándosela de las manos a Sakura, quién agradece el gesto con una sonrisa,  
ambos se dirigen a la sala, Syaoran coloca la charola en la mesa y se  
sienta en el sillón, mismo donde había dejado el pergamino antes de ir a la  
cocina, Sakura toma la taza de té y se la ofrece a Li.  
-Gracias-  
La maestra de las cartas toma su taza y se sienta en el  
sillón, bebe un sorbo y cierra los ojos.  
-¿qué te ha dicho Nakuru?-  
-Me dijo que Kaian los atacó por sorpresa, que los tomó a ella y a Spi de  
rehenes y amenazó a Eriol con matarlos si se defendía, y le quitó toda su   
energía para que no pudiera decirme la forma de vencerlo-  
-¿Giragisawa sabe como vencer los poderes de la "gema oscura"?-  
-Así parece, pero dijo que aquél que supiera ese secreto estaría en un gran  
peligro, por eso no quiso decírselo a nadie-  
-entiendo- dice Syaoran cerrando los ojos pensativo -¿te dijo algo mas?-  
-si..... me dijo que la intención de Kaian era sólo sacar a Eriol del  
camino, que si hubiera querido lo hubiera matado, pero que yo soy a quien  
realmente quiere-  
-Eso significa que corres mas peligro de lo previsto...- dice Syaoran muy  
serio. Sakura baja la cabeza por un momento  
-También tuve u sueño que quisiera contarte-  
-Soñaste con Kaian de nuevo?-  
-No, esta vez fue diferente, estaba en un gran salón muy elegante, y dentro  
había una señora que me llamaba, y me decía muchas cosas, pero no recuerdo  
que.... pero lo mas extraño es la manera en que me hablaba...era como.... si   
pudiera comunicarse con mi subconsciente.... yo escuchaba su voz dentro de  
mi cabeza, aunque ella no movía los labios, sólo sonreía-  
-¿cómo era esa persona?-  
-era hermosa, a pesar de lo años que tenía reflejados en sus ojos, de una  
gran seriedad y sabiduría y su aura.... su aura era cálida..... agradable,  
muy parecida a la tuya-  
-¿La habías visto antes?-  
-No nunca.. pero sin embargo no le tuve miedo, al contrario, verla me  
tranquilizó mucho-  
-¿tienes alguna idea de quien se trata?-  
-No ninguna-, Syaoran lucía preocupado, si Kaian se haba ocultado tan bien  
todo este tiempo, no podía confiarse de nada ni de nadie -debemos estar  
alerta-  
-No te preocupes no va a pasarme nada.........- dijo notando la preocupación  
de Syaoran -¿qué era lo que tenías que decirme?- lo mira intrigada, él da un  
gran sorbo a su taza y titubea varias veces antes de contestar la pregunta,  
lo que despierta la ansiedad de Sakura.  
-Mi madre insiste en que regrese mañana mismo- dice con seguridad, pero al  
mismo tiempo con una gran tristeza  
-O h ...... ya veo.....- Sakura se pone de pie ante la noticia, deposita la  
taza sobre la masa y se dirige a la ventana que se encuentra tras el sillón  
donde estaba sentado Syaoran, la noticia le ha tomado por sorpresa y  
realmente no sabe como reaccionar, se siente angustiada ante la sola idea de  
dejarlo ir y más aún sin haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, con  
grandes esfuerzos contiene las ganas de llorara que la desesperación del  
momento le provocan -Y...¿ que vas a hacer?- siente su corazón detenerse  
después de pronunciar estas palabras, y al mismo tiempo está ansiosa por la  
repuesta de Syaoran  
-No me iré- dice con la seguridad que le caracteriza -nunca antes he  
desafiado a mi madre, pero esta vez tendré que hacerlo, te di mi palabra  
que estaría contigo cuando Kaian apareciera y voy a cumplir-  
-Perooo... eso significaría meterte en dificultades con tu madre-  
-Lo se, pero voy a cumplir mi compromiso contigo, más aún cuando sabemos que  
Kaian es tan poderoso y que viene por ti.... -  
Sakura niega con la cabeza regresando al centro de la sala para enfrentar a  
su interlocutor -Debes volver- le dice secamente  
-¿pero.....que dices?- intrigado reprocha  
-El compromiso mas importante que tienes es con tu familia, es a ello a  
quienes debes responder, no a mi-  
-¡Pero no puedo dejarte sola!- alterado poniéndose de pie reclama  
-No estoy sola, Kero y Yue cuidan de mi igual que mi hermano y Yukito-  
-¿es que.... no me quieres a tu lado?- dice bajando la cabeza cuando su voz  
se hace tenue y apenas audible, las palabras de Sakura le han herido en lo  
mas profundo de su alma, ha sentido aquello casi como un rechazo.  
-No es eso.... es que yo.....- Sakura se defiende, pero Syaoran se siente   
lastimado y no la escucha, en vez de eso toma el pergamino que había dejado  
a lado suyo y lo extiende en su mano hacia Sakura  
-Mi madre te lo envía-  
-¿a mi?- dice extrañada -¿de qué se trata?  
-No lo se..... no quiso decirme, solo me pidió que te lo entregara esta   
misma noche-  
-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pueda ser?-  
-Por la presentación que le dio solo se me ocurre una cosa, pero... ¿por qué  
no lo abres para averiguar?- La niña intenta abrirlo pero tiene una especie  
de seguro en el soporte que le da esa forma tan peculiar  
-Pon tu dedo aquí y se abrirá- le dice Syaoran tomando su mano mientras  
Sakura se ruboriza viéndole a la cara, pero esta vez el no hace caso, la  
maestra de las caratas empieza a leer lo escrito en el papel  
-¿qué es?- le dice Syaoran curioso  
-velo por ti mismo- responde dándole el pergamino a Syaoran  
-Lo que pensé....... es una invitación-  
-Pero no entiendo-  
-Mi madre quiere que vayas a Hong Kong conmigo mañana, dice tener ocas  
importantes que comunicarte....... parece que yo tenía razón, sabe algo  
sobre Kaian, por eso es que me pide que regrese tan de repente, quiere que  
viaje contigo- Syaoran no puede evitar sentirse aliviado al leer las  
palabras de su madre sin olvidar el pesar que siente todavía por la reacción  
de Sakura.  
-entonces ¿crees que deba ir?-  
-Por supuesto, si mi madre se molestó en enviarte una invitación tan formal,  
es porque realmente tiene algo importante que decirte-  
-Pero como se lo explicaré a mi papá?-  
-Eso es un inconveniente, además tendrías que faltar mañana a la escuela-  
-Eso si que es un problema-  
-¡Por qué no usas la carta del espejo!, ya lo has hecho antes-  
-Tienes razón, es buena idea-  
-Debo llamar Wei- Li toma si celular y marca el número de su casa, el viejo  
mayordomo contesta de inmediato  
-Wei.. soy yo-  
-Joven Syaoran-  
-Ya le entregué el encargo de mi madre, tu lo sabías verdad?-  
-Su madre me pidió que no se lo dijera, Ya la señora ha preparado todo para  
el viaje-  
-¿Vendrás con nosotros?-  
-Si señor-  
-bien...¿a qué hora sale el avión?-  
-A las 10:00 de la mañana-  
-Entiendo...todo está listo ya?-  
-Si-  
-bien entonces nos veremos después- Termina la llamada, mientras Sakura le  
observa, pone el teléfono en su bolsillo de nuevo y cierra los ojos  
pensativo  
-Ya lo arreglaste?-  
-Si el vuelo sale maña a las 10:00 de la mañana-  
-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?-  
-No estoy seguro, pero no creo que sea mas de un par de días-  
-Deberé preparar mi maleta-  
-No creo que se conveniente-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque lo mas adecuado es que salgas de tu casa como todas las mañanas  
rumbo a la escuela y que entonces hagas que la carta te reemplace, sino  
podrían empezar a sospechar-  
-Tienes razón-  
-Además estoy seguro que mi madre ya tiene todo dispuesto para tu llegada-  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Eres la dueña de las cartas, querrá darte un recibimiento digno-  
-je je je ...- una risa nerviosa escapa de labios de Sakura cuando una gran  
gota de sudor sale en su cabeza  
-¿llevarás a Kerberus Contigo?-  
-No lo creo, prefiero que se quede aquí a vigilar que todo esté bien aquí y  
que nos avise si algo sucede-  
-Tienes razón-  
-Pero me gustaría hablar con Tomoyo-


End file.
